Never Been Kissed
by MissSiriusBlack-x
Summary: All Human. Bella Swan has never been hip, never been cool and never been in, until now. Alice Cullen, her new roommate,decides that Bella is going to be to be those things. However Bella soon becomes the focus of unwanted attention from Edward Cullen. B/E
1. First Impressions

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip. Never been cool. Never been in, until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, play boy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Spark Fly, and tempers flare, of course. Will be ****VERY ****loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include, some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title – First Impressions**

**Chapter Quotes – Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal – Headstone in Ireland. **

**Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs – William Shakespeare**

_**Bella Swan**_

_I have never been popular. And I have never wanted to be. I am perfectly happy being me. Isabella Swan. With a top lip to big, hair that looks like a rats nest when I wake up and skin that is covered in hundreds of spots. My father always calls me 'his beautiful princess' but I am miles from beautiful and far from a princess. I have never worn a skirt in my life. Ever. I have lived in jeans and tracksuits since I hit puberty. I've never been comfortable showing my body to the world, I haven't really got anything to show, my boobs are none existent and my bum is roughly the size of Atlanta. And I'm not even joking. _

_However it all looks like it's about to change. _

The morning had started normally enough. As normal as it can get when you're moving into your new dorm room in college and there's a couple_ already _snogging in the corridor. And as much as I hate to admit it, I know that couple. One person in that couple is, I'm afraid, related to me. The girl, Rosalie is impossibly beautiful; she's blonde, tall and has always been popular. Basically, she's everything I've never been. When we were younger, she 15 and I 14 she used to try and put make up on me and make me look presentable. It never worked. The boy is almost as beautiful. He's tall, impossibly muscular and has always been one of the popular crowd. And just to complete this happy picture, he's my brother.

Yes. My brother.

He's a nice brother. Even though he is meant to be helping me move in, and he isn't.

Emmett and Rosalie carried on kissing oblivious to me calling their names, asking for help. In spite of myself I smiled, sometimes; I wish someone would love me as much as Emmett loves Rosalie. But then I remember what happened to me in high school when I decided to give someone a chance. And that is a story that does not have a happy ending.

The door to my new home stood open behind me as I surveyed them, they drew apart for breath and I hastily turned around – not wanting to be caught. Once I was in my room I shut the door on them and the noise outside. Moving around the room I looked at it, it was in dire need of new beds, not to mention a new colour scheme. But for the next year, it would be home. The only other door was a dull brown that was starting to fade in places, it was probably a bathroom. Next to it was a tall bookcase filled with several classics such as '_Romeo and Juliet, Ballet Shoes and Black Beauty'_ Opposite the door I had come in from was my bed. A meter of two away was the bed of my roommate, still untouched, the other side of that were several closets and chests of drawers. The wall facing the bathroom stood empty except for a desk and lots of sockets, obviously for computers and televisions. And the wall where the door leading to the corridor was bare except for a small mini fridge, storage space for our luggage, and a few out of date armchairs. Above the door was a clock that was ticking.

An hour later when the clock hit midday I had finished unpacking, my laptop now stood on the desk and my iPod speakers stood on the top of the dresser. My 'girl products' were in the bathroom taking up two of the four shelves. My pillows and duvet were on the floor, I refused to put them on the bed after having looked at it. The bed harboured different coloured stains. And a faint smell of sick. Not to mention the springs were actually sticking trough the mattress. But I would probably have to wait till tomorrow (Sunday) when I could get new things with my roommate, if she was nice.

The door burst open just as I was deciding where to put my duvet and pillows while I waited for my roommate to talk about getting new beds. It banged violently against the wall, and as it swung back I saw a hole in the wall. A large box was partially obscuring a girl. The girl, from what I could tell was tiny. She would only come up to my nose. I was only a measly 5, 5 but she couldn't have been much over 5 foot. I groaned as I took a look at what she appeared to be wearing, ballet flats with a short mini skirt. Oh god. I hope she is not cheerleader.

Cheerleaders have never been my best friends. They bullied me through the whole of high school making up rhymes such as '_ugly Bella will never get a Fella ever_!' So its safe to say if she is a cheerleader my life for the next year, will be horrible.

But as she put the box down on the floor and took a look round I smiled at her. She could not be a cheerleader. Her hair was short and spiky, really spiky. She looked like a pixie, she was thin to the extreme but her clothes made her look bigger. Her features were delicate and sharp.

She smiled back and me and walked over taking my hand she shook it vigorously "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen," she dropped my hand and stared smiling at me.

I stared back, before jumping slightly, shocked at my own rudeness, "Hi, I'm… Bella, Bella… Swan," oh yeah, that just sounds really good. I can't even remember my own name.

Alice smiled at me and moved back, seemingly observing me. But before I could ask here what she was doing she was smiling again and moving around the room, "I had a feeling you might want the bed closest to the bathroom, but that doesn't matter. I don't like being close to bathrooms, they are so noisy!" she smiled at me and I grinned back her smile and happiness was infectious. "Did you see that couple outside? They were glued to each other," she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"The boy didn't happen to be gigantic did he?" I asked. She nodded and my worst fears were confirmed. "That's my brother and his girlfriend, they were _meant _to be helping me move in," I smiled.

"Did you have to do it all by yourself them? My _brother_ is meant to be helping me. He vanished as soon as we parked the car though, he went off with his friends," she glared at a spot over my head, as though imagining her brother there. It was quite clear that her and her brother did not get on.

"I could help you if you want?" Wait. Where the hell had that come from? I never offered to help people. Mostly because I feared they would ignore me and I'd be left feeling stupid. But I felt I could trust Alice, she seemed too nice to try and use me.

"Thank you!" Alice bounced up and down for a second before dancing over and grabbing my hand, opening the door and pulling me out of the room.

**Later that day, around 4pm **

We had started getting Alice's things from her brother's car around one, by the time it hit 2.30 we had finished transporting it up to our room. It had taken the remaining time for her to work out where to put everything. My first impression, that Alice was bubbly, nice, and crazy was confirmed. She was so exuberant it hurt, she was so please to have a nice roommate because as she put it "it just wouldn't do to have someone who only wants to party." I couldn't help agreeing with her.

So here we were, the television she had brought was playing a music station, while we lay on our beds getting to know each other. The beds she had decided, much to my happiness, had to go, we were going to get new ones tomorrow, but sadly for tonight they would have to do.

"…and Edwards in the year above, he's on some teams, I can't remember which though," she smiled at me. We'd been talking about our families, she had both her parents still together, Carlisle and Esme and Edward was her older brother. "What about your family?"

I sighed, I hated talking about my family, they were all so interesting, then there was me, but seeing Alice's look I decided I had better tell her. "I have two parents, their divorced though, Renee and Charlie. Renee lives in Florida, her boyfriend Phil plays ball for a living. Charlie lives in Forks, he's Chief Swan, a police Officer. My brother Emmett is a year above us; he was the one in the hallway with his girlfriend, Rosalie. That's it really. Rosalie is almost family, her and Emmett have been going out since they were 15. She's got a cousin, Jasper, whose here as well, he lives with her though, when she's at home. His parents died a few years ago. And then there's the Blacks they're are almost family; Jacob and Billy live in La Plash."

She smiled at me, and then her smile widened, "Bella? You don't like shopping do you?"

Uh oh. I can imagine it now, me saying I hate shopping and Alice being all heartbroken.

"It's okay," I mumbled.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut of by a knock on the door. Rolling off the bed I said "It must be for you. Emmett would just burst in, Rosalie wouldn't come near me and Jasper's not my best friend," she nodded at my logic so made her way towards the door.

Standing up I made my way over to the fridge, taking out a Lucozade I gulped it down. Putting it into the bin next to me I made my way back to my bed. But halfway there I spotted Alice; she was still at the door. A boy with shaggy honey coloured hair was trying to get past her, into the room. He was muscular but lean, so not overly muscular like my brother. His eyes were a deep blue. I smiled slightly as he moved around Alice, "Hey Jasper."

Alice shook her head, jerking herself away from whatever trance she was in.

"Hey Bells, do you know where my sister is?" he grinned at me.

"Nope sorry. You could ask Emmett if he does, aren't you guys sharing a room?"

His smile darkened "No, I got put with the Cullen kid," he spat the name Cullen.

"Excuse me, but that's my brother," Alice had re-entered the conversation. She glared at Jasper and he tried not to look at her. That's funny, I thought she didn't like her brother? Now she's standing up for him? Weird. But then again, I'd do that for Emmett, not that anyone hates him.

"Sorry," he smiled at her and her temper seemed to melt, "let me know if you see them. If you do mention to Rose that I've got some of her things in my bag. Bye Bella, by Bella's friend," he nodded towards Alice before turning around and leaving.

When he was gone I grinned at Alice who stood in the same place staring after him. "Bella's friend?" she mouthed almost silently, then she grinned, "Well I guess I am your friend aren't I?"

I gaped at her. Except Emmet and my parents I'd never been called someone's friend. As I explained before, most people in High School avoided me like I had the plague. I blushed heavily, another bad habit of mine and said "we should help Jasper look for Rose."

Alice accepted my change in the conversation and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room. She dragged me down corridors and through doors before stopping and saying sheepishly, "what does Rosalie look like?" Up until that point she'd just been dragging me around, not even looking for Rose.

"Uhh, blonde, tall, beautiful and popular," I grinned at her.

"Typical," she muttered pulling me away again. She dragged me out of the building and across campus, "you said she has a boyfriend? Emmet? He's big and very muscular right?"

"Yes…" I said, she smiled again and began pulling me towards the guy's dormitories. "But I don't think he's there!" I said hastily as Alice opened the door and dragged me into the sophomore boys section of the building.

"I'm not looking for him," sang Alice as she made her way past flying footballs. She stopped so suddenly I walked into her, she was knocking on a door in front of us that read '_Room 18, Edward Cullen & Jasper Whitlock,'_ "Why's Jasper called Whitlock if Rosalie's called Hale?" Alice's questions startled me out of my thoughts.

"His mother was Rosalie's father's sister," I gave a shrug, "so his mum's name changed when she got married."

She nodded in understanding before knocking on the door again, music was coming from inside so someone was in there. She obviously had the same thoughts as she said a second later, "Edward Anthony Cullen open the God damn door!"

The door was yanked open by a boy. He had high cheekbones making his face sharper and more defined than a normal boy. His lips were full and plump and he had a straight nose. His jaw had a light stubble on it as though he hadn't shaved all day. I moved my eyes up his face; his eyes were a startling green, like grass when it has rained. His hair was an unusually shade of Bronze. He was the exact opposite of his sister, though they were both impossibly beautiful. I tried to take a step back but Alice dragged me forward into his room and shoved me down on a bed.

"Edward, have you seen Emmett or Rose his girlfriend?" she was straight to the point, obviously not wanting to linger here.

"Nice to see you to sis," he grinned at her before his eyes flashed over to meet mine, I looked away unable to stare into his eyes and felt a blush rising on my cheeks, "it was very nice of you to bring a friend, will she be staying when you leave?" He ignored the question Alice had asked him and gave her a lopsided grin.

"No she will not! You won't be going anywhere near her!" Alice's voice was rude, it didn't sound light and nice anymore, rather sharper and angry. "Now where is Emmett?"

"I don't know, now please leave," he moved open to the door and opened it. I hadn't even realised it had been shut.

Alice snarled and said "thanks for nothing Eddie," before grabbing my hand a dragging me out of the room.

_That was the first time I ever saw Edward Cullen. But it wasn't to be the last._

**End Of Chapter – Review please, let me know what you think, it matters to me!**

**So it's a new story from me. Updates will be weekly, depending on how busy I am. The story will not be carried on if I don't get enough interest, I am busy and I only want to write things that other people are interested in reading!**

**Also, the story will be a slow story; love doesn't happen over night, it evolves! I am English, so I do not know what names American's use for things, if you do, can you let me know? Thank you**

**I will need a Beta, preferably someone who will stay for the whole story and not vanish into thin air, also someone who is a registered Beta would be better.**

**Thank you,**

**MissSiriusBlack-x**


	2. Long Days

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip ,never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be ****VERY ****loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title – Long Days**

**Chapter Quotes – Friendship isn't a big thing, it's a million little things – Author Unknown**

**Love unlocks doors and opens windows that weren't even there before. -Mignon McLaughlin**

**Thanks to my Beta : Teddy-Bear-Lover**

_**Bella Swan**_

_My mum always used to say that true love will find you if you don't go looking for it. Emmett went looking for Rosalie, maybe I should go looking for someone for me? After all, waiting doesn't seem to be paying off. But I don't really want a boyfriend; after all, all they seem to do is break your heart. But it would be so nice to have someone to hug me and tell me how beautiful I am. A fat chance of that happening. But the more I think about it the sadder it makes me, the truth is, I have never been kissed by someone not related to me. And I'm almost 19, I am officially the saddest and most pathetic person to walk the planet._

_Maybe one day it will happen, but it won't be soon._

Once we had left Edward's finding Rose seemed to be a simple enough task. All we had to do was to look for a tall beautiful blonde, Alice seemed to think it would be easy, but from my own history, I know that things that seem simple usually aren't. And finding Rose in about 3,000 people maybe give or take a few 100, was going to be almost impossible. It should be easy, really, Rose stands out a lot, and she's probably with Emmett which will make her stand out even more. The thing is though, Alice is only 4, 10 and I'm only 5, 5 and most people here seem to be taller than us, by a lot. And because of that we can't look over their heads to see anyone. It's like being stuck in high school again.

"This is so pointless," I muttered to Alice as we passed the cafeteria, my stomach rumbled loudly, "Maybe we could get something to eat?" It was fast approaching seven and I hadn't eaten since breakfast and only then it was a Special K bar. I know I should have eaten something more, but seeing as I was being forced to share a car with both Rosalie and Emmett meant I had to sit in the back. I get car sick at the best of times, but early in the morning and sitting in the back of a giant Jeep? I wasn't going to take any chances.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt, you don't think Jasper would mind?"

"Did Jasper even asked for our help?" I smiled slyly at her.

She gave me a full grin back, before grabbing my arm again and pulling me into the cafeteria. I couldn't help but inhale the scent of food as we walked in. It was so nice. Maybe I took it a bit far though, sticking my nose up in the air, possibly not a great way to get people to think I was cool.

As Alice dragged me around and threw a tray at me, I kept an eye out for spare tables, everywhere seemed pretty packed. The only remotely empty table was Jasper's, only he and two other people occupied it.

I followed Alice around as though set on autopilot, I barely even registered as she pulled me over to go and pay for our food. But I did register the total when it came up, hastily I put the food down onto one of the bars that ran along and pulled out some money. Before my money was even halfway out my pocket however Alice had paid.

I scowled at her "You know I'll probably eat most of this. I haven't eaten much all day."

"No you won't. I'm pretty hungry to," she smiled at me, before saying "Did you see any free tables?"

"No, but, I did see Jasper," I motioned vaguely behind me, "I don't think he and his friends would appreciate it if we sat with him though."

She ignored me, but then again, everyone always ignores me. God, I sound so self-centered, I'm not really, they just do. I'm always to quiet in voicing my opinion. I'm not really a loud assertive person, I mean, I can be when I _really _want to be, but what's the point? Sighing quietly I resigned myself to being pulled along to where Jasper sat with his two friends.

As usual I was correct in my assumption that Jasper and his friends didn't want people sitting with then. Almost as soon as Alice had dragged me to the table the two boys had stood up and walked away. Alice stared after them in disgust for a minute before shaking her head. Motioning for me to sit down opposite her I did, I glanced at Jasper as I slid into the seat opposite him, he gave me a small smile.

"Did you find her?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, she was in the art building," his voice darkened at the word art building. He hates art, during his last semester in high school he'd been forced to take art by the school. He'd failed of course, miserably; in fact, he was almost as bad at art as I am. But unlike Jasper I don't hate art. He hates it with such passion that he refused to do it at first, opting instead to spend hours after school in detention. I don't really understand why he did that though; he should have accepted the bribe his uncle offered him, that's what I would have done. But Jasper has always been 'the good little saint' that's Rosalie words, not mine. Apparently he was a boy scout when he was younger, but gave it up to concentrate on his studies.

He's a bloody freak.

Not that there's anything wrong with studying, it's just Jasper is sort of hot, totally not my type, but still hot. Which is why I don't get it. Jasper could have been in any clique he wanted to be in, yet he chose to be an outsider at his first high school, much like I was at mine. Only unlike me Jasper was a hot outsider. According to Rosalie he never asked for extra homework either.

Back to the present now.

We ate in silence, well I say we, I meant Jasper sat in silence while Alice and I spoke quietly, Alice had tried unsuccessfully to try and gain Jasper's attention and include him in the conversation. He had ignored her though, something I feel she was hurt by, though she tried to not show it. So when Alice bid farewell to us, telling me she was going to try and find Edward and talk to him. She smiled at me and glanced at Jasper before turning around and walking away.

Instantly I rounded on Jasper.

"She was only trying to be nice," I snarled, "You could have at least acted politely, what has she ever done to you?!"

"_She _has done nothing, _he _on the other hand…" he trailed off.

I craned my neck to look up at him; even sitting down Jasper is a lot taller than me, "Are you talking about Edward Cullen?"

"Of course."

"What did he do?"

"He's a prat," said Jasper shortly.

"Doesn't mean you have to take it out on Alice," I muttered, I knew he'd heard me though, Jasper had amazing hearing.

He waited a few minutes before speaking, "No it doesn't, I trust you will make my excuses for me?" He flashed me a dazzling grin.

"No, do your dirty work yourself."

He frowned, "Fine."

He stood up; signalling to me the conversation was over.

"You shouldn't walk around campus after dark, come on, I'll take you back to your room," he held out his hand.

Smiling I took it. Emmett may be my only friend, maybe Alice is one to. But Jasper is more an elder brother than Emmett is. Jasper and I aren't very close, we wind each other up to much but still, we can be alright together, I guess we were growing out of it.

The walk back to my dormitory was quiet, neither of us spoke much, like I said before, we're not close. He walked away without saying goodbye when we reached the building I was living in. I sighed, sometimes; his manners are so bad I wonder if anyone has ever told him. I shook my head smiling at me own stupidity.

"Bye Jasper," I muttered sarcastically.

I turned around and went inside. When I got to our room Alice was in there staring in my section of the dressers and frowning. I shut the door with a snap. She jumped up straight wearing a guilty expression.

I grinned at her, I didn't really care if she looked through my wardrobe, and there was nothing of interest in there anyway. Why would there be? Because to be honest, the chance to have _any_ skeletons would be a fine thing, so why would I put them in my wardrobe. I wouldn't show them off but still why hide them away? Secrets – skeletons in the wardrobe are part of who you are. But I seriously doubted Alice would have found any in mine, metaphorically speaking.

"Please don't be angry," she said quickly.

I smiled "I should be angry, but I'm not, but out of curiosity why were you looking through my wardrobe?"

She seemed to deliberate her answer for a second before saying, "I just wanted to see what you have in the way of clothes," she gave a small smile, trying to look sorry but her eyes twinkled madly.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning I woke up as soon as the sun was able to get through the chink in the curtain, so around 7am. I groaned silently, mornings, had never been my thing. I turned around pushing my face into the pillow before giving up minutes later after sleep failed to overtake me. Today was Sunday, which meant no classes; sadly it meant going to get new beds with Alice. Speaking of Alice, the room was strangely quiet, not a sound was being made. Glancing over to her bed I stared as I found it empty, _she was up already?_ What sort of weirdo was she? God, I hope she's not up by choice, because that would just be weird.

Seconds later though sounds issued from behind me and I turned around, almost falling out of bed in the process, it seemed Alice was in the bathroom. Judging from the sounds issuing through the gap between door and floor she seemed to be cursing. A soft song was coming through as well; it seemed she had put her iPod on to listen to, though quietly so it wouldn't wake me. She emerged seconds later, her brows were furrowed together in anger and her lips were pursed. Under her eye was a very faint red mingled in with black, it seemed she had poked herself with her mascara brush.

My lips pressed shut as I tried not to burst out laughing. I failed, miserably. When I finally managed to calm myself I asked "You poked yourself with the mascara brush?"

She glared at me, "Dancing and doing makeup is harder that it sounds, why don't you have a go?" she started grinning again.

I pulled a face, I think it was somewhere between a grimace and a smile, "I've never worn makeup in my life."

Alice stared at me, "Never?"

"Rose used to try and get me to put it on, it never worked," I grinned at her.

She stared at me again, but it wasn't shock this time, it was more like she was trying to work me out. Trying to make sense of an impossible puzzle.

"Well, I'll just go use the bathroom…" I trailed off as made my way to the bathroom.

I was out within fifteen minutes, my pyjamas were back on and my hair was dripping down my back making my pale pink top turn see through. Only Alice was in the room so it didn't matter. As I moved past my bed something caught my attention, turning I looked in disbelief at the outfit Alice had set down. It wasn't anything I wouldn't wear, it's just, I don't know how to describe it. She'd just chosen an outfit I was going to wear. She's like a miracle worker, a good fairy. A good fairy who knows her way around my drawers much better than I do. It's hard to prove it though, but I've never been good at finding things, it's just not my forte. I'm better at remembering important things, like revision.

Once I was changed I glanced towards Alice. She was wearing a pair of black glittery skinny's and a backless top. I stared at her in disbelief, its 8 blood am and she's not even wearing a jacket. She is totally insane. I glanced at what Alice had picked out for me, long sleeved shirt, a black jacket which was zipped up fully and a pair of fairly tight jeans, nothing like as tight as her skinny's, but tight for what I usually wear.

Making my way to the door I held it open, signalling I wanted to get out and get back as soon as possible. Alice was still checking herself in a mirror. Impatiently I clicked my tongue and she jumped around giving me a smile. Her eyes appraised me; pulling a face she grabbed her mobile off the desk and walked past me stopping to pull down the zipper on my jacket so that it was half undone, before walking out the door saying "Hurry up Bella!"

Scowling at the retreating form of my roommate, I re-zipped my jacket back up before shutting the door behind me and hurrying to catch up.

_Days always appear to be longer when you are doing things you don't want to do. All I knew was that this day, was going to last forever._

**End Of Chapter – Reviews make me smile. In fact all authors on this website happy, to the point of insanity. **

**__****So anyway, this chapter was up fairly quickly quicker than most. Mostly its thanks to my holiday and the amount of reviews I got. So thank you all very much. In about a week I'll update again, thank you all so much.**

___**Questions readers might have:**_

_Special K Bars – are healthy snack bars in England, I'm not sure if you get them anywhere else, they're not very nice, but very healthy_

_Jasper calling Edward a prat – I was going to call him something worse, it begins with W, but I wasn't sure how everyone stands on swearing, and I don't want to offend anyone_

_Jasper and Bella being friends – Not friends, just able to talk to each other, remember Jasper is one of those guys it's easy to talk to._

**With Thanks To:**

_CathyD, peace352, siriusblacklover, RoGueSurfer, Teddy-Bear-Luver my beta, LilliumKiss, Moriah Hale, Alisa, I'myoursweetestgoodbye, Mormon-Girl13, ColaKuesstOrange, Kewengiwolf, wolfygirl58, SunShineGirl-x. _

_Your reviews really made me smile. When I first thought of the story I was like, 'yeahh, I can work this.' And I knew it would appeal to some people but to get the amount of feedback I did it was brilliant! Thank you all so much!_

_Eeek, I'm already on a C2 – Twlight Alternate Universe Stories (All Human)_

_Alerts – 24_

_Faves – 12_

**Thank you all again,**

**MissSiriuBlack-x**


	3. Blushes & Blisters

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be ****VERY ****loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title – Blushes & Blisters**

**Chapter Quotes – Friendship is love without his wings – Lord Byron**

**We know the truth, not only by the reason, but also by the heart – Blaise Pascal**

**Thanks to my Beta : Teddy-Bear-Luver1256**

**_Bella_**

_I was right, of course. The day had been long. Way to long. I've got so many bloody blisters on my feet there is no foot left but rather a sea of blisters that hurt like hell. I might have asked for extra homework in high school, but none of the homework mentioned blisters. So really, how was I to know you're not meant to pop them? Stupid brother, "oh Bella, if you pop them they don't hurt as much," I'll give him doesn't hurt as much. _

_If I can walk again._

I hope he's in pain now. I hope he's in so much pain he can't play bloody football. It's just so typical of my luck, why can't anything good happen to me?

"Bella?"

"Not a good time Alice," she ignored the obvious forced politeness in my voice.

"I've got to go out. Apparently _your brother_ wants to talk to me about something. If _my brother_ comes around tell him the phones in my top drawer? Thank you," and with that she danced out of the room.

This is officially the worst day of my life. Not only am I stuck on my bed with thousands of blisters covering my feet I am also going to have to see Edward Cullen. Not that there's anything wrong with Edward. He's just a male chauvinist pig, who uses girls, at least according to Alice. So why was she leaving me, with him coming around? Oh yes, because she's a horrible person.

I know I'm overreacting; nothing's going to happen but still. I mean, do I really look like I want him so see me with blisters?

So now here I am stuck on my new bed, on a quilt that says 'daddy's little princess', oh yeah, I'm going to look cool aren't I? I think I forgot to mention I'm in my pyjamas now as well, seeing as I can't walk I figured I'd just laze around. That was before I knew Edward Cullen was coming around, of course.

And now I really need the toilet but I can't move. See I blame it all on Alice; if she hadn't dragged me shopping for mattresses for almost five hours them I wouldn't have blisters. Maybe if I crawl to the toilet it won't hurt? It's worth a try I suppose.

I slid of the bed and onto the floor. God I feel like a spy, you know like in spy films where they crawl along the floor to avoid being spotted? Ouch, okay, this so wasn't a good idea. The toilet is now only a few more pain stacking seconds away.

**Five Minutes Later**

Okay, so I got to the toilet, did my stuff. And now I can't get back into the bed so I'm lying on the floor on my back with my duvet wrapped around me. I must look so impossibly cool, if only my father could see me now. Maybe someone will come in and take pity on me, but I doubt it, I'm not that lucky. Maybe I'll be stuck here forever, well at least to Alice comes back?

Oh crap. Did someone just knock? Please don't let it be anyone I know. Please, though if they've come help me onto the bed again I won't turn them away. They knocked again, definitely someone is there.

"Come in?"

Someone with shaggy bronze hair poked their head around the door. At least he's shaved this time. He looks better with no stubble. Is he going to come in or is he going to stare at me all day?

"Alice said the phone's in her top drawer," I motioned to the dresser.

Still he didn't move. Is there something wrong with me? Do I smell weird? Maybe it's the fact in sitting on the floor, with a duvet wrapped around me staring at him? Yeah, that's probably it. Tearing my eyes way from him I busied myself with pulling myself back into a sitting position rather than lying on the floor feeling sorry for myself.

"Why are you on the floor?"

Damn it. Now I have to explain all about my blisters.

"Alice took me shopping."

He smirked.

He smirked at me! At my pain he bloody smirked! I cannot believe this guy. Well my hopes of being rescued just flew out the window. Please just leave. I would like to go and kill myself now.

"You've got blisters haven't you?"

Oh you think? What sort of question is that? Of course I have bloody blisters, if I didn't I wouldn't be sitting on the floor would I? He's in the room now. He is in my room, now if he just moves a few paces left then opens the drawer and leaves again I can go back to feel like crap. Now the door is shut and he's staring at me. What did I do to deserve this?

Oh yeah. I got Alice Cullen as a roommate.

"Yes, I have blisters, now if you could take your phone and leave? Please?"

He smirked, again. When I get my hands on him I'm going to wipe that smirk right off his face. He took his time, walking deliberately slowly over to the drawers and taking an impossibly longer time searching it. Oh I bet he's just loving this.

"Would you like any help getting back into the bed?"

I stiffened and snorted, "I'm sure I'll manage, thank you," I tried to stand up again but collapsed under my weight.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll manage," his lips quirked into a smile.

Yep, he's loving this. Well I hope he chokes on it, laughing at my expensive, stupid arrogant self-absorbed prick.

Gritting my teeth I said, "If you could please help me?" I need help getting up and as much as I don't want to ask for it he is the only option I have.

He made a show of walking over and lifting me up. I stiffened again as his chest as he moved me back to the headboard of my bed. His chest was toned, not overly like Emmett but still toned. It was nice. It stopped being nice a second later as he dropped me onto the bed.

"Now please leave," I snarled.

The bloody git just dropped me on the bed. Oh don't worry about me; I'm sure I'll be fine! For all he knows there could have been something under the quilt. Tearing my eyes away from his face I nodded towards the door and said, "That's the exit. Don't let it hit you on the way out."

His smile fell off his face abruptly, he scowled and said "I won't," before walking over to the door, pulling it open and slamming it shut.

Touchy.

**Monday Morning, First Day of Class**

This has been the worst day of my life. I know you shouldn't joke about hoping people die, but with Cullen I'll make an exception. The morning had started normally enough, Alice in the bathroom, Alice poking herself with the mascara brush, me laughing. And then it had all just got so much worse.

Why?

Because Edward bloody Cullen has decided that even though he in a year ahead of me he will be in my biology class because he decided to fail it last year. I'm good at biology; it's the only thing I have a natural talent for. But apparently the teacher doesn't think it was my talent that got all the answers in the pop quiz. Oh no, he thinks I cheated off the person next to me. Guess who it is.

Edward Cullen.

Because Edward Cullen got full marks, and Edward Cullen was looking at my answers and the teacher is a prat. So that had been buckets of fun. I'd had a class free then, then Physics, which had been fine. Then lunch. Apparently everyone shares lunch times.

When I met up with Alice outside the cafeteria at about five past one I ignored Edward as he barged past us and joined the line further ahead with his friends. Well I thought I did. Apparently I was staring at him while we were in the line. But as I pointed out to Alice it was hard not to stare at the guy who had his arm around a girl who looked like a bloody horse. I think 'horse girl', as I have now named her, may have heard. Actually I'm sure she heard, what with the horrible look she sent me. But do I care?

Well truthfully? Yes.

Because as much as I am sure she deserves going out with Edward, I didn't come here to have people hating me. I have enough people hating me back in Forks. More than enough people hating me actually. I have all the cheerleaders, the jocks, everyone else and hell I'm sure the cafeteria staff hates me.

Maybe I was a bit rude about her. I'll apologise one day. It's not her fault she looks like a horse.

So now here I am sitting in Emmett's private room with an agitated Jasper. Rosalie is out with her friends and Alice is out somewhere, I think she's shopping.

Sighing I moved back on Emmett's bed, Jasper was sitting at the end of it lying down his feet by my head. Emmett was sitting at his computer trying to engage us in conversation.

"… Get this straight. Jasper you're in here because Edward is entertaining Jessica in your room. And Bella you're in here because Alice is out and you don't want to be by yourself, so you came to annoy your older brother?"

"Pretty much." I said.

Emmett scowled before saying, "Speaking of Edward, did you really cheat off him?"

"No I did not!" How could my brother say that to me? Me cheat off Edward Cullen? Yeah, that's the day I snog Jasper. Eww, kissing Jasper.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. Now Jasper, it is as much your room as it is his. Just tell him you want to sleep so I can have my room back."

"It's not that easy. He's with Jessica Stanley," he spat the name, and flopped back onto the bed.

"Who's Jessica Stanley?"

Emmett and Jasper stared at me, before Jasper said, "You're joking right?" he waited for me to say something, "Wow. Jessica's that one you called a horse during lunch."

I blushed. I only thought her and Alice heard!

Emmett grinned obviously knowing what I was thinking, "I think the whole cafeteria heard you Bells, you weren't quiet about it," he smirked slightly.

"Forget that for a second. I know Jessica isn't a looker, but what does she see in Edward?"

"He's hot. He's a jock. He gets good grades. He has rich parents. What's not to see?" muttered Jasper.

"On contraire my friend. His brain is the size of a toothpick. They aren't his real parents, their his adopted parents. And he has the personality of a maggot," Jasper grinned as Emmett finished speaking.

**End Of Chapter – Review?**

15 reviews on the first chapter then 7? Come on, please review or I won't carry on, I do really have other stories to write.

Anyway, sorry it was more than a week, I was busy.

**With thanks to:**

Kelli Shayne, oh-my-edward, Kewengiwolf, raeayn, I'myoursweetestgoodbye, LolaluvsEdward, Alisa, hprentwickedfangurl

_You guys made me write this chapter! It was for you!_

**MissSiriusBlack-x**


	4. Haircuts & Hate

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title –Haircuts & Hate **

**Chapter Quotes – A single rose can be my garden... a single friend, my world. - Leo Buscaglia **

**You never know what is enough, until you know what is more than enough- William Blake **

**Thanks to my Beta : Teddy-Bear-Luver1256**

_**Bella**_

_People have always avoided me. I'm not sure it's because I look funny or anything I think I'm just one of those people that nobody is interested in. I'm not pretty, my ass is the size of New York, my breasts are nonexistent and I have just realised that my thighs are huge, they're like tree trunks! Oh my god, I am never going out in a skirt again, no wonder everyone always looks at me whenever I dare to venture out in one. And I have the world's worst legs ever; they're covered in bruises from when I fell out of trees when I was younger. _

_So all in all, I am impossible unattractive. And never will be._

"Jazz, I love you I really do but why do you keep walking me back to my room?"

Almost a week had passed since Edward had laughed about my blisters and it was now a Saturday evening and I was once again being escorted across the grounds by Jasper. It seemed neither him nor Emmett want me walking around by myself. Alice was already in the room; she'd been out with her brother shopping for more clothes after he had stolen her credit card and she wanted me back to talk about something.

Jasper was ignoring me, so I carried on, "Jazz, I'm serious, I know its college and everything, but I'm not going to get raped, I mean come on look at me!" Well that caught his attention he glared at me.

"Bella, stop joking around."

"Who said I was joking?"

He paused before stopping and grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to him, "Bella, Emmett told me to take you home so I am going to, now please shut up?"

I shut up. For a minute. After that I said hastily, "I'm seriously Jazz I can take care of myself, I've been doing it all my life. Emmett hasn't cared before, why would he now?" I glowered at Jasper before I carried on slightly hasher, "I am perfectly capable of walking myself back to my room."

He looked stunned before saying, "I'm not saying you're not but seriously Bella, humour your big brothers for once would you?"

"That was a dirty trick," he smirked at me as I glowered back.

They both know I think of them as my brothers and using that against me was mean. Actually they've both been odd ever since I started college; maybe they don't want a repeat of high school. But I was being serious I can look after myself I'm not a child. For god sake I'm almost 19. 19 and never been kissed. Oh yes I could totally look after myself to a point where I had never been fricking kissed.

See I didn't need them looking after me nothing was going to happen they were worrying over nothing.

My thoughts had taken me all the way to my room and Jasper was pushing me inside and saying a quick, "Night Bella, night Alice," before shutting the door and hopefully walking away. The corridor outside had been dark and the room was so brightly lit that it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light. When they did I saw Alice sitting on her bed with half a dozen bags next to her wearing a wicked grin that I associated with shopping.

"You didn't!"

"Didn't what?"

Ohh, she was going to play the innocence trick, well I can see right through that.

"Alice Cullen you did not buy me anything," I glowered at her.

This is an ongoing argument, as you may have guessed. Alice has tried all week to get me to wear different clothes other than my baggy jeans and tracksuit tops, to such a point where she has threatened to buy me new clothes. Which it appears she has now done.

She grinned innocently at me.

"No. No way, don't even think about it," I moved backwards hitting the door, "Now I am going to the toilet, and when I get back I want to find the floor empty of bags," I moved towards the toilet door and opened it shutting it quickly behind me.

I gave her a extra few minutes before I went back out.

_She did not._

So, the bags have now gone. Instead the clothes are on my bed laid out in colour order. She is so dead.

"Alice please get rid of them?"

She thought for a moment before saying "I'll do it, on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You have a proper hair cut."

She's clever, I'll give her that. That's another thing she's been badgering me about. My hair. See her short spiky black hair is perfectly styled and then my hair is brown with no style. It's just there.

Alice is a brilliant roommate I'll give her that, she's funny, clever and doesn't make me do things I don't want to. We get on really well, we're already really good friends. But she is also the most annoying person I have ever met, she's so tiny yet she can talk for America and she doesn't listen to me when I say things. Granted those things usually oppose her views on my fashion sense, but still.

Oh, here comes the puppy dog look, the '_oh I am so innocent' _look_. _I hated that look.

Well I wasn't going to win either way. What to choose. Either I have some clothes I'll never wear then get forced into the haircut or I have the hair cut then get forced into the clothes.

"Fine, but you owe me big time,"

"Oh good. Now I've booked you in for a haircut tomorrow," she smiled waiting for me to say something.

"Oh goodie."

**The Following Afternoon**

I look like a tramp.

And I am not even joking.

You would not believe how much I have been through in the last few hours. When I get my hands on Alice Cullen she is going to die. Not only had she decided to book me in for a haircut, oh no, if that wasn't bad enough she had book me in for eyebrow plucking as well as highlights. I _liked_ my hair before, now it looks good. But it doesn't mean I like it. See before it was brown and straight, no nonsense and now it is brown with red highlights and a bloody fringe. I can't even see, because its tickling me eyes!

Alice is so evil.

But what do you expect with Edward as her brother?

All week he has been a total idiot. I am so glad I only have one class with him, if I had anymore I might have to strangle myself, or him. Preferably him. As I am to important to die, after all I _could _be the person who invents the cure for cancer one day.

And what will he do?

Hmmmm here's what he does: snog Jessica Stanley and probably get her pregnant before she finishes college. And then she'll have to drop out, not that I would miss her, nor would it be a bad thing. She's in my English class and is a thick as two short planks. She sits in front of me and looks at a magazine under the desk all lesson. And it's not even a good magazine – according to Alice.

Getting back to Alice, Alice doesn't like Jessica either; she thinks Jessica looks like a tramp.

Hey, that makes two of us. Jessica and I could be twins! Damn it!!

So now, I am sitting on Jasper's bed in his and Edward's room with Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. Jasper and Emmett are talking boy things at the top of the bed, I don't even want to know what they're on about. Apparently Rosalie does though as she has just slid up the bed and is now sitting between Emmett's legs. You don't have to be as clever as me to see what they will be doing tonight. Alice is sitting on Edward's bed flicking through his laptop and scowling every now and then and I am currently lying with my head in Jasper's lap. Jazz is so bloody bony it is untrue.

He and Alice would make a great couple.

They could have bony, annoying, clever, shopping addicted kids.

I closed my eyes sadly and let the conversation sail on without paying attention. What would my children look like? Nothing apparently, I can't even get kissed let alone screwed. The chances of anyone finding me attractive are like a million to ZERO.

Though Emmett said I looked totally different with a fringe and it suited me. I think Jasper's a bit embarrassed, he _apparently_ told Emmett how hot I was when they saw me earlier, before they both realised it was me.

But I think Rose was lying, trying to make me feel better.

_BANG!_

My head went smashing back into Jasper's lap as the door burst open. Jasper squeaked before pushing my head out of his lap and onto his legs. Well, looks like him and Alice won't be having as bony kids anymore. Opening my eyes I glanced at the door, Edward was standing there Jessica under his arm and a scowl on his face.

"Get out of my room."

I stared at him; this is Jasper's room too! He has no right to tell us to leave. Stupid self-centered Cullen. He scowled around at us again when we didn't move. Alice was first to get his scowl, and I glanced over to her, the laptop was mysteriously gone. Clever little witch. Emmett and Rosalie, who were closest to Alice, on Jasper's bed, got the next scowl and they quickly untangled themselves from each other. Jasper was next and he said, "It's my room too Cullen."

And then his eyes past to me, and stopped. The scowl was wiped of his face as it went slack and he stared. I blushed, and tried to tear my eyes away from his green ones. I felt like I was drowning in them, and he was looking right into my soul.

Finally he looked away, breaking our eye contact.

"Jessica, can you leave please Baby? I'll meet you in your room okay?" It was a clear dismissal and she gave me one dark look and kissed Edward on the cheek and walked away.

Edward was staring at me again. I looked away blushing even more heavily.

"Alice, we should go. I'll see you later Jazz, Emmett, Rosalie," I nodded at them and grabbed Alice. Alice left the room first ducking under her brother's arm where he leant against the door, blushing again at the thought of having to get so close to him I ducked under his arm and ran down the corridor out of sight after Alice. Only then did I trip over and go sailing into the floor and collided with Alice.

_**Edward **_

The day bad been boring, Jessica was getting to clingy, I need more than her. I need someone who can challenge me, someone who's beautiful. I need her. I don't even know who 'her' is but I know she's friends with Alice. Maybe going out with Jasper? They looked pretty close. She, Emmett and Rose looked pretty close as well. I need to find out who she is, there is no point going for her if she's a nerd. I'm going to go and talk to Alice.

I called Jessica quickly telling her I would be late because Alice had taken something from me before leaving my room. I was outside Alice's room within minutes, but it felt far longer. I knocked and waited.

"Bella!" That'll be my sister, "can you answer the door? I'm busy, sorry," yeah, she's probably taking off her makeup.

I waited for a few seconds before the door opened.

She was there.

"Cullen," well she appears to know me.

Wait, Alice told Bella to get the door; a girl with brown hair like her roommate gets the door. But she's the girl from my room earlier.

Oh My Fucking God.

The hot girl, with beautiful red highlights and an amazing figure, is Bella!

_Say something!_

Say what though? What do you say when you find out the girl you think is hot turns out to be your old roommates little sister? Oh crap Emmett is going to kill me. He is going to murder me.

And Jasper.

She's dating JASPER? What has Jasper got that I haven't?

Her apparently.

_Well, I'll just have to try twice as hard won't I? It's a shame about their impending break up._

**End of Chapter – Review?**

_Okay, a totally big thank you to my Beta - _**Teddy-Bear-Luver1256. **_Because she knows, as do I, and now you that I wouldn't have been able to finish this chapter without her. Thank you so much for the EPOV idea!_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll be updating around the 6__th__, as I go back to school on Monday. Have a good time on what's left of your holiday!_

_The beds are quite big, not like double or king, but about the size of mine, which is about a two thirds of a double bed._

**With Thanks To:**

**Review's - **_IwantaBella-EdwardSortaLOVe, danimadi3, lilypad95, BlueRosesJane, oh-my-edward, RoGueSurfer, weird cutie, Kewengiwolf, x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x, Dramione90, MilesOfSmiles13, kellishayne,__I'myoursweetestgoodbye_

**C2's - **_Twilight Alternate Universe Stories (All Human)__,_

**Favourite Stories – 26**

**Alerts – 49**

_**MissSiriusBlack-x**_


	5. Two Disturbing Days

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title –Two Disturbing Days**

**Chapter Quotes – How strange to use "You only live once" as an excuse to throw it away. Bill Copeland**

**Wanna fly, you got to give up the shit that weights you down. Toni Morrison**

**Thanks to my Beta : Teddy-Bear-Luver1256**

**Important A/N at bottom, to explain things.**

_**Bella**_

_Today was good; Emmett got hit in the face with a football. Today was bad; Edward Cullen sat next to me in Biology. Today was good; I poked Mike Newton with a pencil. Today was bad; Edward Cullen was in my room. Today was good, Mr. Starbuck (Bio Teacher) said Edward was more focussed on girls than work. Today was bad; Edward Cullen said he was focussed on one girl._

_Today was good, Edward Cullen got detention._

_Today was bad, I got detention._

_Bad things are meant to happen to bad people, right? So why do they always happen to me? What have I ever done to God? Nothing, as far as I can remember. Detention. I have never got detention in my life before. _

_Ever._

_Until now._

_The day had started normally enough. But then again as I now know days that start well, usually end terribly. Maths was fine. As fine as maths can be when you're are so bad at it you only managed to get into this class because your father bribed the teachers._

_Well it wasn't so much as a bribe as blackmail. You see they wouldn't let me in this class because my exam mark was so low. But they didn't want Emmett to drop out of football either and my dad said he would make Emmett if they didn't let me in this class._

So here I am. And to be honest I wish they hadn't let me in. I don't understand a thing and that's not even the worst bit oh no. I have to sit next to Mike Newton who seems to find it impossible to keep his hands to himself. I swear if he touches me on more time I am going to grab his hand and permanently lodge it where the sun doesn't shine.

He's sort of attractive in an I-will-never-fancy-him sort of way. He's got blonde hair, which is cropped short and a very nice eyes. But he's slightly to overweight and he appears to be a pervert, not to mention I don't think he's shaved in the last day. See that looks good on him, the not shaving not the being fat. But on Edward Cullen it would look really, actually seeing as how I have seen it, it looks really bad.

But how the hell did Cullen get brought into this?

Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, Newton's hand is moving over here again. I wonder what he'd do if I stabbed a pencil into his hand? Maybe he would get the message? But with my luck, he'd probably think I was trying to be 'frisky' with him.

"Newton, keep your hand to yourself," I snarled, he was really starting to wind me up.

"You know you want me Swan."

Want him? I want him like a dog wants rabies.

"The only place I want you Newton is under a god damn bus, now leave me alone!" Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh.

"Don't be like that Swan."

I swear, if he calls me Swan one more time he'll never have kids.

Great, now the damn teacher is looking over here, "What's the answer Miss Swan?"

_Quick make it up! _Stupid annoying voice in my head, I'm trying to do that, "Uhh, four?"

There was a long pause before, "Correct." Mr. Starbuck looked surprised that I answered right.

Once his back was turned I rounded on Newton. His hand was inches from my thigh. _That is it!_ I swear, I'm going to murder him. Just get his neck and wrap my fingers around it. I really need to cheer up, I'm getting far too evil. But still.

"Newton, please remove your hands from my thigh."

I blame this all on Alice, if she hadn't forced me into a skirt then his hand would not be on my thigh, it would be on my jogging bottoms. Speaking of thighs, why is his hand on my thigh? Lauren is right next to him, she's much prettier than me, he can go touch her thigh. Anything just to get him off me.

"You want this Swan, come on, let me," I _think _he was trying to sound sexy, though it sounds like he's chocking on something. I glanced back at a soft snarl, Edward was glaring at the back of Newton's head. He looks really happy. Not the sarcasm.

_Oh My God._

He's molesting me in a classroom during class! He's going to tell as his friends I'm a whore. I'm going to be destroyed already. It'll be like high school all over again. No, I am not going think about that.

"Michael Newton get the hell off me now, or so help me I will make sure your hand is permanently stuck up your own ass!"

He is still on me.

"Come on Swan, I swear you'll like it," his hand moved higher.

Now I usually have very good self control. You need it when you live with Emmett. But Newton has pushed me way too far. He is going to be in pain for the rest of his life. He is basically raping me in class!

"I'll give you one last chance Newton, get off me."

He laughed.

That's it.

My left hand moved over to my pencil, and took it from where I left it on the table when I was copying notes earlier. Twisting it in my hand so I could stab him more easily I glanced at him, he was looking at the board. Taking my chance I drove the pencil into his hand.

"GAHHHHH!"

Oh God. Talk about loud! Oh shit, now everyone's looking at me. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"Mr Newton, may I ask what's wrong?"

"She stabbed me! I was helping her with her math and she stabbed me!" That lying little basterd.

There was a gasp around the room as the teacher turn to look at me. I blushed and dropped my hand from where it had been in mid-air holding the pencil, before I plunged it into Mike.

"Is this true Miss Swan?"

Oh now what? I can't say, _"Oh no, see, he was trying to basically rape me while you go over algebra so I stabbed him in self defence,"_ and I definitely can't say, _"he tried to rape me and you don't even care. I bet he's done it to other girls to!"_ No that would not go down well.

"Sort of," I shrugged while pulling the pencil out of Mike's hand.

_At least it's off you thigh._

Stupid voice.

"That will be a detention then Miss Swan for attacking a student. Please come and see me after class. Mr. Broker please change seats with Miss Swan. Miss Swan please go and sit between Miss Cullen and Mr. Alesbrook."

I barely heard her though. I Isabella Swan, model student, except for in math, have got my first ever detention. Charlie is going to murder me. Well, on the plus side I get to see next to Alice and that random sort of fit guy. Not that the random fit guy is anything like Edward.

No, he's way better; I bet he doesn't treat girls like shit.

_**Tuesday 26th September**_

Jasper is the nicest, bestest, handsomest person I have ever met. Not only did he persuade Alice to let me wear Jeans today he also brought me skittles. I love skittles, they are amazing. The red are best obviously. The day has been totally amazing. I didn't get one person try and molest me and Mike still has a hole in his hand.

But detention has come.

So I have found myself sitting here in detention with Edward Cullen the "player" on the desk next to me. Well technically there's a desk in between us then there's him. The only good thing that has come out of this detention –so far – is that we are not the only ones. Oh no. Jasper has somehow ended up in here as has Mr. Alesbrook who I have found out is called Harold or Harry for short. Also, and here's the part that is really confusing, Rose is here. Maybe Emmett will turn up to, then we can be on big happy family.

Yes so carrying on.

We are all sitting here, a desk separating each of us. Rose, Edward and I are in the front with Jasper and Harry behind us. The teacher who I _think _may be related to Newton is sitting on his desk staring at us, or me. He's actually alright looking, maybe a bit podgy, must run in the Newton family. Maybe he's angry I stabbed his son, or whatever relation Mike is to him. If they are related.

"Now, I know why you are here, and you know why you are here, but do your friends know why you are here?" Friends? Tsk, the day I am friends with Cullen is the day Jasper and Alice kiss. And trust me that will never happen. "For those of you who have been here with me before I do not take detention's like normal teachers instead I talk to you and ask you why you got here and ask you to share it with each other," this guy is a weirdo. "I also find that embarrassing you in front of your peers has amazing results," so he is fairly clever then ,"Mr. Cullen why don't you start us off?"

My necked snapped around so quickly I'm surprised no one heard the click. I stared into Edward's face as he gazed angrily up at the teacher.

"I punched Mike Newton in the face."

Wow. Edward Cullen you are now officially my _HERO_.

"And why did you do that?"

"The reasons are my own."

Spoil sport. Why couldn't he tell? It must be embarrassing though, he's blushing like mad.

"Fine, we shall come back to you later, Mr. Alesbrook?"

"I got caught out after curfew last night."

Maybe he's not such a good boy then?

"Miss Hale?"

That's a bit rude isn't it? He tried to bully Edward, sorry Cullen, into telling him why he punched Newton yet he doesn't ask Harry to expand on his story. Unless…oh. Right. No wonder he didn't ask. Ew.

"…slapped Jessica Stanley," Rose grinned at me.

Gee, thanks a bunch Rose. Just what I need, you slapping Jessica, I bet this all comes back at me. I'll be the one who everyone ends up hating at the end of this. She'll think it's because I think she's a horse or something stupid like that.

"Miss Swan?"

Oh god. What do I say? _'Oh sir, I stabbed your son with a pencil. By the way, is he your son? Because if so I must tell you your son is a pervert,' _yeah, he'll totally love me if I say that. Maybe if I mumble and mutter he'll forget? No, he won't. Oh great, now I'm being given evils. Are teachers even aloud to give you evils?

"IstabbedMikeNewtonwithapencil," oh great, now everyone can think I can't even form a sentence.

"Pardon?"

Oh, I am going to get you. "I stabbed Mike Newton with a pencil."

"Why?"

Isn't that my business? He's a clever person I'll give him that. I bet he knows no one wants to expand on how they got detention so by him asking us its making sure we don't do it again. Well good luck with that mate, because if your 'son' comes within a mile of me I am going to stab him with a swordfish next time. Let him try and get that out. Ha.

Oh right, I'm meant to be explaining, no wonder their looking at me like I'm some sort of freak.

"He tried to molest me," I shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal. Of course it is a very big deal.

"Please don't lie about other students Miss Swan."

Don't lie?

"I'm not lying,"

"I'm telling you that you are. Mr. Newton would never do that to anyone."

Oh your delusional matey.

I scowled and muttered, "Yes he would."

"Miss Swan, I must please ask you not to talk back to your teachers!"

_Stabby Stabby!_

You know, I don't think I've been getting enough sleep. Now my brain is telling me to stab teachers. I must really try and get more sleep. I've never been like this before. Maybe it's Cullen's fault? Yeah, I can't relax in his presence, I blame him.

Do you hear that Cullen? I blame **you!**

"I wasn't talking back to you, I was talking to myself," oh I have totally got to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"That's another detention Miss Swan!"

"You can't give her detention during a detention!" Since when did Jasper care?

"You to Mr. Whitlock!"

"Sir!" protested Rose.

"Miss Hale you can join them!"

"That is out of order sir," murmured Edward.

"Don't tell me what to do boy. Cullen you can join them!"

"You can't put us all in detention," oh Harry you should have stayed out of this. You're going to regret…

"Mr. Alesbrook, you can come back tomorrow to! Now scat, I will be seeing you tomorrow same time, same place," this guy has serious mood swings. If he keeps this up we'll be in detention till we graduate.

Oh my God.

I have to spend even more time with Cullen.

_My life is just getting better and better. Woo hoo._

**End Of Chapter - Review?**

_Oh My God. That many reviews don't get me wrong, I am __**far **__from complaining, I was so happy. My mum was annoyed though, she's the one who the emails go to. Not to mention she reads them… nosy. Thank you all so much. It would totally make my day if you did it again!_

_The bit in __**italics **__at the top of each chapter is a reflection on something that has happened during the day. _

_The whole Mike/Bella things, has happened to me before, and trust me - Stabbing the person with a pencil doesn't work. Try a Pen. They're much stronger. XD_

_Every now and then I will add dates so I can remember when which one is set._

_The whole detention thing? Yeahh, I had a teacher do that once. It was terrible; they wouldn't believe me when I said I fell asleep in the nurse's office, for a hour. Which I really did. _

**With Thanks To:**

**Reviews :**_LilliumKiss, Teddy-Bear-Luver1256, GreekgodEdward, BlueRosesJane, ReMeNiSe-mE, lilypad95, weird cutie, I'myoursweetestgoodbye, Lillyana, x-aly-x, wonderingpixie, idotroad, Kewengiwolf, a-pixie-with-attitude, RoGueSurfer, __MilesOfSmiles13__, __Cindylee99__, __hoodwinked._

**C2's - **_Twilight Alternate Universe Stories (All Human)__,_

**Story Alerts – 68**

**Faves -35**


	6. David & Harold

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title – David & Harold**

**Chapter Quotes – **

_**Class, race, sexuality, gender and all other categories by which we categorize and dismiss each other need to be excavated from the inside.**__**  
**_**_-Dorothy Allison_**

_**Is not a kiss the very autograph of love?**_

_**-Henry Finck**_

**Thanks to my Beta : Teddy-Bear-Luver1256**

**Important A/N at bottom, to explain things.**

_**Bella**_

_I don't think I have ever hated someone, really hated someone. I mean, sure, I've __said__ "oh I hate them" but I don't really mean it. But now, I really do hate Mike Newton. It's like having a little lost puppy following you around, only a slightly dangerous lost puppy. Mike's okay really, when you're not talking to him, or near him or his friends. So yeah, basically when he, or anything related to him, is not around your happy and you like him. But then when he comes back you start to hate him again. A bit like Cullen. Only I hate him either way. So it's not really the same thing at all._

_But I hate Mike, when he's around, more than I disliked anyone in high school. That is saying a lot since High School were the worst years of my life._

_Wednesday 27th September around 8pm ) __** ( B/N **__** That's my B-DAY!!- TBL)**_

Alice has apparently always wanted a little sister, but she got Edward instead. So now she has 'decided' that I am her new little sister, even though she is half my height and I don't even want to be her little sister. Being Alice's little sister would basically involve being dressed up 

forever, which is not something I want to do. It is now Wednesday and I am currently once again in Jasper's room. Both the Cullen's are absent – Thank God.

I panted harder as I closed the door behind me. I've been running away from Alice for almost ten minutes now, but hopefully she won't look here. Hopefully. Gasping for air I looked around the room again, just encase I had missed anything. Rose and Emmett aren't here; they're probably 'engaged' in their own room. It's only Jasper and me. Peace at last.

Jasper finally looked up as I caught enough breath to cough, there by gaining his attention. He moved himself up his bed and leant against the headboard and dropping his phone on the table next to it. He grinned at me and I smiled back before moving over and leaning against him. As much as Jasper scares me sometimes he does have a very calming effect. Sighing I closed my eyes and smiled.

We were silent for a minute before he said, "Alice was it?"

"Obviously," I opened my eyes and smiled tiredly up at him, "I don't know if I'll be able to share a room with her for a year. I think I've only been getting around four hours sleep a night," I yawned to state my point.

"Let me guess, she's trying to force you to play dolls with her?"

I gaped at him, "You're not stalking her are you?"

"No, he's stalking you," my head shot towards the sound of a boys, sorry a man's voice. The dormitory door was open and two boys were standing there. Harry and another boy stood there, both smirking at us.

Harry was the first boy I noticed and I took my time to take a good look at him – the first time ever. His hair was a mixture of Jasper's and Cullen's, the colour was Jaspers – a dark blonde- but the style was slightly like Cullen's; messy. He was quite tall maybe around 6, 2, but no way near as tall as Emmett and he looked slightly muscled, though not as toned as Jasper or Cullen.

And why do I keep bringing Cullen into everything? It's like I'm obsessed with him. I shuddered at that thought.

Edward Cullen get out of my head!

Carrying on. The other boy was a completely different contrast to him, with short spiky black hair, only around 5, 11 and almost completely muscle. I stared at them as I realised where I recognised them from. They were the boys who had been sitting at Jasper's table on the first day.

But Jasper stalking me? Yeah, sure and I'm a rubber duck. Actually I do need a rubber duck, Alice binned mine saying it was immature. Hark at who's talking, her with her shopping fixation.

"I highly doubt Jasper's stalking me, I'm not really that interesting," I smirked slightly.

"Oh you really are," the black haired boy grinned at me and I recognised him as being the one who had spoken before.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he carried on saying, "David, David McGarry," I nodded.

We sat in silence for a second before Jasper said, "Dave, Harry are you here for something or do you like staring at us?" He smirked again, as though he knew something I didn't.

Us? Since when was there an us? Why wasn't I informed?

"Well, I know David came to ask you out," Harry grinned nastily at David who blushed.

Wait, he blushed?

"I wasn't going to and you know it."

"Whatever. I'll tell them then; we actually came to find out what room and building you're in Bella. We went to ask Emmett but he was, uhh, busy. But now we've found you," they grinned at me.

"And you wanted to know because?"

They ignored me questions instead Harry said, "Do you know where Edward is? I've been looking for him for ages; the stupid prat has my history text book."

"He's probably with Jessica or Lauren, maybe both," I mimed throwing up.

They grinned at me, "thanks that was _really_ helpful. But we had better get going," they nodded to Jasper. You know that weird nod things guys do? Where the sort of incline their head while still looking around the room. Then they smiled at me and left.

I waited till I was sure they had gone before I turned around, on the bed still, and said, "What the hell was that about?"

Jasper blushed and his hand ran threw his hair musing it up slightly, "They think we're going out."

Oh My God. That is disgusting. I think I am going to be sick. I shuddered again.

"They…we're…out!?" Oh great, now I have stopped being able to form a sentence. I might as well wear a sign that says, '_Don't make me talk. I am a spastic,' _"I'm going to leave now, when I see you tomorrow I don't want us to be _going out_ anymore, capiche?"

--

I shivered under my blanket and tried in vain to keep away the cold by snuggling further down the bed and wriggling so my covers encased my body completely. Needless to say it did not work. I think my toes may fall off; I have never been so cold. I hope it is not snowing. If it is I am staying in bed today and _nothing _will get me out. Not even hot chocolate, 

whipped cream and marshmallows, though if the whipped cream had chocolate sprinkles on I may be bribed into the first lesson of the day.

I suppose I should get up.

_10 minutes later_

I really should get up, but Alice is in the bathroom and I don't want to freeze to death when I get out of the covers, so until she leaves and I can enter the nice warm room I shall stay here and feel sorry for myself. Oh no, please go away. Someone has just knocked on the door. No, please leave, it's too cold, I don't want to get up.

"Bella? Can you get the door?"

_Die Alice die. Die and go to hell._

"Fine," I sat up in bed but pulled the covers up with me. I hopped to the door in my covers, almost tripping on the way. Falling against the door I untangled my feet and moved backwards to open the door, _no fucking way._ What is he doing here?

More importantly.

I have _bed _hair! Oh God, I must look like such a fright, children will probably run away from me crying.

"Go the hell away, its fucking 8 am."

"I wanted to talk to you," oh yeah, sure you do. I bet he has a camera behind his back, just waiting to take a picture of me in all my hideousness. I can imagine the caption now; _behold Bella Swan bad hair or bed hair? _

"I don't care if you wanted to talk to me or snog me, leave me alone," I shoved against the door trying to shut it but his foot stuck in it. I glanced down shoving extra hard, what the hell? Why is he wearing women's trainers? Ha he's a weirdo.

"Please, just let me talk to you. Please, Bella?"

Since when did _he _use my name?

"It's Isabella to you," I sniffed and gave the door an extra hard shove. He withdrew his foot just in time and I shut the door and locked it.

"Isabella? Please? Let me talk to you! I really need to."

And I really need to punch you, but sadly we don't always get what we want do we?

Obviously he doesn't understand go away, "Newton, fuck off!"

_Friday _

"_Oh miss, she's looking at me, ask her to move desks please, she's scaring me," _I mimicked Cullen's voice to perfection to Emmett and Alice as we sat in Emmett's room. I was acting out the scene from Biology earlier that day. "_Miss, please? She keeps staring at me, it's scaring me miss please?" _They all laughed and I changed tack "and then right the teacher goes, _Miss Swan ignore Mr Cullen he seems to be a bit emotional today,"_ they all cracked up even harder. That was one of the best biology periods I ever had.

When finally they had settled down Alice said, "He asked you to be moved from him because you kept staring at him?"

"Basically," I grinned at them both.

"Were you staring at him?"

"Nope, I was staring at the liver we were meant to be dissecting, it happened to be between us," I grinned at them.

"He's so up his own ass," muttered Emmett but then hastily changed tack as Alice scowled at him, "but he's a very nice person."

"Yeah," I murmured, "a nice person who got me almost four detentions, speaking of detention I should really be going," I glanced at the clock.

"Kay, bye Bells, can you tell Rose to come up after it?"

"That's sick Emmett; you can't ask your little sister to deliver your porn messages!"

I laughed at Alice and Emmett's playful banter. I waved at them and duck out the room.

_Another whole hour with Cullen. What a day._

**End Of Chapter - Review?**

_Oh My God. YOU DID IT AGAIN. I was almost screaming I was so happy, doesn't that show how exciting my life must be? But yes. Thank you all so much. Though I'm not sure what to make of comments when you say '…' and that's it. I didn't know what the hell it meant. But you know, I'm not going to complain. _

_Thank you all again._

_All your comments about stabbing people with pencils made me laugh to. I'm glad I'm not the only one who has to resort to violence. Also, if I keep getting so many reviews it'll be hard for me to mention you all, but please don't stop, it means the world to me when you guys review. _

_If you have anything you want to say, by all means say it or ask it! It's what I'm here for._

_I seriously love you guys, not in a marry me sort of way though. Ew. _

_Brownie points to whoever can guess about the hints I've left about Harry and David. Yes, they are OC's obviously, they are based on people I know. Harry is based on a friend of mine from swimming, he is totally gorgeous, imagine a cross over between Heath Ledger and Brad Pitt. Yeah, I know totally fit. And David is based on his brother. Please do not ask me for their msn's – they are mine only. XD_

_Oh My God, how good was soccer aid? Tom Felton was in it. He was so good, yes, I am basing that on how great he looks sweating, not how well he played._

_If you see anything AN with __**Bold-Letters**__ that's probably my beta._

**With Thanks To, **

**Reviews :** _LolaluvsEdward, dazzled94, xX-Fiona-Xx, DooDeeDoooo __**Love the name-TBL**__, MilesOfSmiles13, I.Like.My.Men.Immortal, ComeInWithTheRain, justm, wonderingpixie, weird cutie, 1-Trapped-Mind, a-pixie-with-attitude, NeverEnchained, XOXtopazeyesXOX, milk-ceral0426, AliceCaiCullen, TweedleDum__** Love your name-TBL**__, Kewengiwolf, x-aly-x, twilighter1994, RoGueSurfer, LaTuACanTantE00mySinGer, GreekgodEdward, watupitROSALIE, Makmay04, oceansfire __**Also love your name-TBL**__, Dramione90, SaveTheWolvesOfLaPush, iloveit, danimadi3, Cindylee99, I'myoursweetestgoodbye, twilighter11_

**C2's - **_Twilight Alternate Universe Stories (All Human)__,_

**Story Alerts – 86**

**Faves -48**


	7. Knowing Me

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title – Knowing Me**

**Chapter Quotes – **_**The courses of true love never did run smooth --William Shakespeare **_

_**I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me.  
Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seems**_

_**Disappointment haunted all my dreams.  
And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer.  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her  
if I tried – Shrek – Believer **_

**Thanks to my Beta : Teddy-Bear-Luver1256**

_**Bella**_

_The first day I fell in love with him I wondered why I had to fall in love with someone who would never love me back, then I realised anything is possible. And here we are today; our wedding and I wonder how I thought it would never be possible. Then I realised I had spent all my life running away from love after I saw it tear apart my family. But every story has a happy ending, even if it is not the ending you expected it to have._

I hate English. I hate English with such passion it makes my hate for Cullen look like nothing. English is possibly the most boring subject in the world. I will never be a writer, my spelling is to appalling, but still I know everything the old goat is teaching us already. This is a waste of my life. Don't get me wrong, school is my life, but English can go die for all I care. I mean I speak English as does every other person in this campus so why the hell are we being forced to learn it. Oh yes, because they are out to get us. By 'they' I mean the staff, you know I think they spend their break and lunch times laughing at us. But yes, I'm not talking about the lessons; I'm talking about the homework. The lessons are fine a bit boring but fine. But the homework is another story entirely, why the hell do I need to analyse Romeo and Juliet's love for each other?

Anyway, moving on from my little bitching session about English, I had an epiphany during lunch only now I can't exactly remember what it was all about. I blame that bloody Newton everywhere I go he turns up, seriously I was sitting with Jasper and Alice at lunch and he just sits down next to me and wraps his arm around my waist. Jasper looked about ready to strangle him, but I just told him to humour the poor little misguided puppy that is Mike Newton. He seems to think, (Newton, not Jasper) that we are 'together'. Why is it that people seem to get those impressions around me? I must have been born under a very unlucky star, that or God hates me. Maybe both.

God, I got distracted again, sorry, I was meant to be telling you about my day wasn't I?

Yes, so yesterday I had detention with Cullen and the others. That was so much fun, please note the sarcasm. Then today I had Newton decide to corner me during lunch and act like he was in love with me. He really needs to learn the difference between love and lust...in fact most boys do need to learn that.

So yes, I am currently sitting in Jasper's room with Cullen. Note I said Cullen, not Jasper. Because Jasper is not currently here, oh no, Jasper has gone to talk to Harry and according to Cullen should be back soon. But still that does not explain why I am choosing to sit on Jasper's bed while Cullen talks to me about his day. And I am really trying not to care at this point about what he is saying but his voice is so smooth it's just fluttering into my head and staying there like an annoying moth.

God I sound like a bloody love struck puppy. Someone save me. You know I bet people do this deliberately to me, you know '_lets make Bella fall for Cullen, while Newton tries to make her love him'_.

This is almost like one of those soppy love films, you know where theirs a villain, who can be played by Newton. There's a beautiful heroin, not really sure about the beautiful part but yes, that can be me. There's her equally beautiful friends, Alice and Jasper. There are the heroines over protective brother and his beautiful girlfriend. And then there is the dashing hero, who is currently being played by Cullen. The only difference in this story compared to most is that I will never fall in love with Edward Anthony Cullen. Not even when hell freezes over and my parents get re-married.

Talk about an awkward moment, Cullen's looking at me like I should say something, maybe agree with him? I haven't been paying much attention, "yes, I totally agree."

He smiled at me and waited as though expecting me to talk about my day, but oh no, that is never going to happen, not in a million years, I would rather snog Newton. I wonder if that can be arranged. Eww, kissing Mike Newton, yuck that is disgusting.

So here we are, sitting here in a silence that is slowly descending into something way more than awkward, it passed awkward about 50 years ago. Please hurry Jasper; I think I might strangle Cullen in a minute, not that it would be a great shame. Actually the school would probably award me for getting rid of him. I wonder how many girls he's got pregnant, ew, gross images. Yuck.

I so blame Emmett.

BANG!

Well that's either Emmett or Jasper. I'm willing to bet a fiver is Emmett, Jasper's to polite to make that kind of noise, especially at seven in the evening. Woah, Cullen can sure move, he was out of his seat within a second. Make that half a second; I wonder how fast he is in bed. Ew. What's wrong with me?! I so cannot believe I just thought that, where did little innocent, never Been Kissed Bella go? Oh yes, I remember, Alice killed her.

He's left me now, it's just me now.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT WHITLOCK!" Yep, told you it was Emmett, now Rosalie should come in round about…

"EMMETT CULLEN CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Now.

Dear God, I pity Emmett tomorrow. An angry Rosalie is something you do not want to see, she made him go without touching her for almost a month once. That was the most disturbing month in my life, being forced to share a room with him I had to listen to him moan her name every single night. I thought I would die.

Maybe I should go outside and just check she's not killing him?

Yes, I will.

The door had shut behind Cullen so now I couldn't hear what was being said; it seemed Emmett had calmed down. Pushing open the door separating me from Rose and Emmett and quite possibly Cullen I gasped at the sight that met my eyes.

Jasper was practically pinned to the wall by Emmett while Edward and Rose tried to calm him down. Emmett seemed to be furious, his body was actually shaking. Woah, someone's touchy.

"Dude, would you shut up!" a loud shout came from the other end of the corridor and I squinted to see a boy, quite possibly a senior, leaning out of his room with a scowl on his face, "just let him do it!"

Do it? Ha, Jasper's doing it. Bless, little Jasper who is almost as lacking in a love life as I am.

Almost.

At least Jasper's been kissed. True it was by Lauren Mallory, and true she is ugly, but still. I'm lucky if a guy comes within about a dozen feet of me.

Emmett and the others still seem not to have noticed me; maybe I can slip by unnoticed and speak to Jasper tomorrow? Yes, I'll try that.

"Don't even come within a foot off her," growled Emmett.

I stopped walking, come within a foot of whom? Rose? No, it sounds like Jasper wanted to ask someone out, and if it was Rose that would be incest, and I'm pretty sure Jasper doesn't go in for that sort of thing…

"I'm not going to hurt her," Jasper snarled right back at Emmett, "presides, you can't shelter her all her life, she has to be aloud to date! High School cannot happen again Emmett! She was an outcast in High School because of you, no guys would come near her they were all scared you'd kill them! She thought it was her fault!"

Well their definitely not talking about Rose. Rose is the man in their relationship and to be honest Emmett couldn't shelter her if he tried. Not to mention during high school guys always flocked around Rose, it was like peanut butter and jelly.

"I am not sheltering her! She dates!"

It's really starting to annoy me now, I wish someone would say who their talking about.

"No she doesn't. She's scared stiff of guys, the only ones she talks to are you and me. And you're her brother and I'm a friend."

Well at least Jasper's calmed down now, and if Jasper's calm Emmett should be in a second. You know the girl their talking about sounds a bit like me, I wonder if she's nice at all. We would probably get along really well, probably better than Alice and I.

"Bells is not scared of guys Whitlock!"

Bells. Bella. Isabella. Oh My God. Their talking about me.

I could hear my breath in my ears now and my heart sped up pumping blood faster around my body.

"She is, Emmett. If a guy so much as smiles at her she blushes and basically runs away."

"Fine, ask her, but if you break her heat I will kill you, friend or not."

Now would be a good time to try and escape. A very good time. Wait, where's Cullen gone? He was with Emmett a second ago. He's not even in the corridor, God he _is _quick.

_Everything __sucks. Drastically. _

**End Of Chapter - Review?**

_Bloody Hell. You __**almost**__ did it again, my mum was sort of angry, I accidently deleted one of her emails while fiddling through all your reviews e.t.c. I'm not complaining or anything neither is she, she's so happy I've finally found something to fill my time, which is sort of sad because It wasn't like I went around beating up little children either._

_Also, Congratulations to those of you who worked out that David and Harry are gay. Well David is, Harry is bi. _

_Okay, sorry this chapter took a bit longer I had a written all out then I totally changed everything. Also, I might have more frequent updates for the next few weeks as I am banned from swimming (I have been temporarily thrown out the club). Okay, its not my fave chapter, I had a bit of writers block, but hopefully its all going to be smooth sailing from here, more Edward/Bella in the next dozen chapter XD_

_FAQ's_

_Bella and Jasper will not be together this is a cannon story (E/B) there may be some Jasper/Bella but nothing major maybe them kissing and then realising it wasn't a good idea, something like that. _

_It was Newton at the door in the morning; I love it how you all assumed it was Edward. Lmao._

_The story will probably not be the longest I've written (over 90,000 words) but will probably get to about 50,000, roughly spanning around twenty chapters._

_Edward did punch Mike, but I'm not saying it was because of what he did to Bella or not. XD_

_Jasper/Edward live together Emmett lives on his own as does Rose, Alice/Bella live together, and Harry/David live together._

**With Thanks To : **_weird cutie, watupitROSALIE, Cindylee99, JJ-000-JJ, xX-Fiona-Xx, LaTuACanTantE00mySinGer, x-aly-x, R3AlLyB0R3Dp3rs0n, oceansfire, I'myoursweetestgoodbye, treenaballereenuhhh, IwantaBella-EdwardSortaLOVe, Vampirefanatic, twilighter1994, Kewengiwolf, NatalieRB, EdwardsGirl53, MilesOfSmiles13, Jacob4eva, lilliumKiss, April Bloom, dazzled94, twiLight-fan1207 (X2),_

**Reviews :** **C2's - **_Twilight Alternate Universe Stories (All Human)__,_

**Story Alerts: 106**

**Faves: 57**


	8. Developing Cold Sores

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title – Developing Cold Sores**

**Chapter Quotes – **

_No sooner met but they looked;  
No sooner looked but they loved;  
No sooner loved but they sighed;  
No sooner signed but they asked one another the reason;  
No sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy;  
And in these degrees have they made a pair of stairs to marriage... – William Shakespeare_

_Why does it take a minute to say hello and forever to say goodbye? – Author Unkown_

**Thanks to my Beta : ****MetaKirby Knight**

_Okay, this chapter will have slight Jasper/Bella but nothing Sirius. Also swearing and mentions of sex – but nothing serious as it__** IS **__only a 'T'. _

**Edward**

_I'm not sure how it really happened, all I know is I went from not likely the girl straight into loving her. She's my breath, my heart, my life, she is my everything. Without her I am nothing yet with her I am everything, she is what I am._

Some people just have this aura around them that you can't help but liking, Jasper Whitlock is not one of those people. I don't hate anyone, but I can say is all honesty that that guy is lucky to still be alive. It's not just the fact he looks at Isabella like she is a piece of meat, it's the fact she looks at him in the same way. I don't own Isabella, I don't really own anyone, yet she is one I would like to.

To be honest I thought college would be a real drag this year, which it is at the moment, but it seems okay now, it could be worse. I mean I could be sharing a room with Harry, which would be so wrong. Isabella seems to have livened it up a bit, made it more exciting. Not sure for who though, a lot of guys seem to have noticed her, this is going to have to take some Cullen charm.

_**Bella – A Week Later – October 6th**_

_Cold sores. Ahh, whoever first found out about them will be my best friend forever, I shall name my children after them._

Ew. Jasper. Ew. Did I mention _EW?_

It would be like dating Emmett, only a blonde version of Emmett, not to mention shorter and cleverer and also slightly fitter, obviously I'm not going to call my brother fit. Though according to Rose he passed the stage of being 'fit' about six years ago, now he is apparently just amazing.

So anyway, getting back to Jasper. Ew. Dating Jasper, even more ew. Kissing Jasper lets not even go there… Well I suppose it would be good practice, I cannot believe I just thought that. I am seriously disturbed, presides, Jasper and I don't, well, 'mesh' as Rose puts it, he'd do better with Alice or someone. Actually I can see that, Alice with her shopping love then Jasper calming her down. Definitely, a perfect couple. If only…

Maybe I'll ask Alice now, the teacher isn't here yet, so it's pretty safe.

"Yes Bella?"

Maybe she's physic. How could she have known I was going to talk to her.

"I was wondering…"

"No."

"Alice, you haven't even heard what I was going to say!"

"Whatever, I know that look. I'm not doing it; the guy is a total psycho, not to mention he messed with my brother," she turned in her seat and glared at me her eye narrowing.

"Your brother called him a prat!"

"I don't care, I'm not doing it. Presides you guys will be fine together, your like peanut butter and jelly."

"I hate peanut butter!"

"Whatever, by the way, he asked Emmett, who asked Edward, who asked me, why you were avoiding him," she glanced at her fingers and looked back up at me smirking.

Oh she is so like her brother it's untrue. Only he's tall and she's not, he has auburn hair, she has black hair, he's sporty, she's not. Okay, so there nothing alike to look at, but under the surface they are almost identical!

"I'm not avoiding him, I've been busy."

So that was a big fat lie. That wasn't even a lie it passed being a lie years ago. All week I've been avoiding Jasper, its Friday now six days after the Jasper talking to Emmett thing, and to be honest it's really starting to tire me out. Also, I've had to spend most of my time with Newton. See, the good thing is, Newton is a floor below the guys so I don't have to go near them. The bad thing is Newton has tried to kiss me twice, the first time I sneezed all over him and the second I 'developed' a cold sore. I know it's such a shame, he looked so upset.

You know I could try that with Jasper, if he tried to kiss me I could _develop_ a cold sore. But that would be mean, and I like Jasper he's like another brother, who wants to kiss me. Okay, he's not like a brother at all.

**RING**

So the teacher hasn't bothered to turn up for the lesson, and now its over. This was an amazing day, not only haven't I seen Newton I didn't have to do English! I didn't even have to unpack my things, what a great day.

Ow! I think I just gave myself whiplash. Anyway, onto the reason I gave myself whiplash. Jasper is standing right by the door a frown making his eyebrows contract and his lips twist into a smirk. _If _I had a physical attraction to him, I would fine this posture quite sexy, as it is I think he looks rather constipated. But that's just my opinion – which doesn't really count for anything.

Oh fucking hell!

My life just spiralled down hill. Someone kill me, please.

No takers?

Great.

I suppose I should to over to him. But there is a window, and it's only the first floor… I'm sure I would survive. Maybe break a few bones. Okay, maybe I shouldn't do it; with my luck I'd probably break all my bones as well as land on Mike Newton.

Oh crap. He's walking over now…. The window is looking appealing again. No Bella be strong! I will face Jasper and do it proudly I will not try and jump out the window and run away. Yeah right. I think I am going to wet myself, he looks so angry. I am so going to be in for it later.

Now what do I say? He's standing right in front of me, not doing anything except smirking.

Oh god please don't kiss me.

"So," he states.

"So," I echo him. I feel so intelligent.

"Bella."

"Jasper."

This conversation is going no where, if Jasper was any other person I _might_ just kiss him to stop the awkwardness, but Jasper is Jasper.

"Say something Jasper!" Very civil Bella, well done.

"You've been avoiding me."

"Nftt," Oh god, I sound like someone's trying to drown a cat – not that it would be a great loss, I hate cats.

Hey! When did his face get there? I swear it was further away a second ago. Oh God, please don't kiss me.

"I have a cold sore!"

That stops him, he looks at me and his eyebrows rise and he smirks again, "Fine, we'll continue this another time," he smiles at me before grabbing my hand and dragging me out the classroom.

As I pass Alice I draw my finger over my throat indicating I will kill her, she gulps. Good, I hope she spend the rest of the day terrified.

"Jazz, I'm not going to run away, can you drop my hand?"

We're in the corridor by now and people who are coming out of lessons are looking at us, as well as several professors. Maybe I should stop trying to tug my arm free, then they might stop staring like Jasper's going to take me away and have his wicked way with me. Ha. Jasper having his wicked way with me, that's funny. The teachers are really starting to give us weird looks now.

Newton just walked past, well technically he saw Jasper and I and walked into a locker. My day is complete. That was amazing. Mike Newton just walked into a locker. I love my life.

**Saturday October 7th**

I love Edward Cullen. I am going to marry him and have his sexy little kids. Okay, maybe I won't take it that far, but still. Jasper had me in his and Edward's room within about a minute yesterday and he was about to kiss me and Cullen walked in. Then they had some little guy fight, you know where they glare each other down then the loser walks off? I mean Cullen still lost, but it gave me about 5 minutes to plot how to get Jasper to not kiss me. So nothing exciting happened yesterday. However, unfortunately, I am back in his room again as I left my bag here yesterday.

I just cannot catch a break can I?

Now, Jasper isn't here, so all I have to do is find my bag and get out of here as fast as I can. Alas it seems as though my bag is not here, I've been looking for about ten minutes now and cannot find it. I bet you he hid it knowing I would come back for it, so he could catch me and try to have his wicked way with me.

Ha.

Aww bless, Mr. FLB is on Jasper's bed, I didn't think he'd brought him. I suppose I should explain who Mr. FLB is. Okay to cut a long story short, FLB stands for Furry Little Bear, what a great name for a teddy bear. FLB as I shall forever call him from now on was the last birthday present Jasper got from his parents.

Oh crap. Someone's coming. Now I have to options either hide in the bathroom and pretend I'm not here and wait for them to leave or stand here looking awkward and wait for them to enter. I think I'll choose the bathroom, after all, if it's Jasper he might try and kiss me again and if it's Cullen, lets just not go there.

_30 MINUTES LATER_

Okay, so I've now been standing in the bath/shower for about thirty minutes now and whoever is in their room does not sound as though they are about to leave.

"_Oh Edward! YES!"_

Do you see how bad my life is? I am being forced to listen to Cullen having sex. Ew. I think I am going to be sick. Yuck, this is just disgusting I should have left when I got the chance. I want to go deaf now.

"_I'll be back in a minute Jessica." _SHIT.

_Please don't come in the bathroom. Please. PLEASE!!_

Oh My Fucking God, he's opening the door! Okay _Plan-To-Not-Get-Noticed-By-Cullen-While-He's-Naked_ is in operation; I shall lie in the bath tub and try not to be seen. Oh wow, I can just see the top of his chest and his head over the bath. He's absolutely caked in sweat, no wonder seeing as he's been _'entertaining Jessica'_ for over half an hour. That boy has some great stamina. Egh, I can't believe I just said that; I blame sexual frustration.

Crawling sideways to get a better view of whatever he was doing I skidded on a wet patch in the bath, "GAAA!"

Cullen whipped around from the mirror, in which he'd been brushing his teeth. Why would you brush your teeth after doing a certain _entertainment? _

Oh God. He's looking at me, "Swan?" I quickly closed my eyes as he opened the shower curtain.

"Fancy meeting you here," I want to go erase my memory now and then die in a hole.

_I hate my fucking life right now._

**End Of Chapter – Review?**

_Okay, so swimming season is now in total full swing. I have a gala almost every single weekend, and I have training as well, not to mention im doing my DoE. And I'm still failing maths and physics. Well isn't that a shocker. So yeah, the point of this is for me to tell you that because I am so busy updates will quite probably be every two weeks._

_Sorry this chapter took so long, I had two galas last weekend, all day, then I caught a cold. Okay so I hope you liked the chapter – I tried my best, as good as I can when I'm using up a whole roll every hour blowing my bloody nose._

_This story is going to be quite long, remember in really life you don't go from hating people to liking people in like a day, it takes time, you need to build up trust and crap. XD_

_Anyways, listen to 'So What' by Pink – totally amazing people!_

_And "Losing Grip" and "Hot" by Avril Lavinge- inspired the last part of the chptr- MKK_

Thank you all;

**Reviews **- _The Devil's Little Angel, PheeCullen, kelli, twiLight-fan1207, anime123456781, Cara-Cullen, EdwardsGirl53, R3AlLyB0R3Dp3rs0n, weird cutie, dazzled94, Kewengiwolf, xX-Fiona-Xx, DooDeeDoooo, x-aly-x, Mormon-Girl13, I'myoursweetestgoodbye, watupitROSALIE, xxxafc, twilighter1994, Sunlit Frost, Mrs.J.JasperWhitlock, oceansfire, MilesOfSmiles13, MelissaTheTwilightFan, NatalieRB, LaTuACanTantE00mySinGer_, _juliaPatterson, deelovestwilight, rougekat_, _MidnyghtVampyrez,_

**Alerts – **_118_

**Faves- **_65_

**C2's - **_Twilight Alternate Universe Stories (All Human)_


	9. Doodles & Orphans

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title –Doodles and Orphans **

**Chapter Quotes – **

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;  
And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind. – William Shakespeare_

_I hold it true, whate'er befall;  
I feel it, when I sorrow most;  
'Tis better to have loved and lost  
Than never to have loved at all. – Alfred Tennyson _

**Thanks to my bloody amazing Beta – ****Marbles The Marble**

**There is still swearing people! But your all teenagers, you can deal, right? **

_**Bella**_

_Awkwardness is a stage at which you wish you weren't there and the floor would swallow you up, however it never does, leaving you to instead stand there like a fool waiting to be laughed at. But have you ever noticed how it happens at the worst time? Maybe that's the point of it, to humiliate you even more than you have already been, but whatever, I wish the floor would swallow me up. Then I would stop doing stupid things._

This is possibly the most embarrassing moment of my life. I wish he would say something. I also wish he'd cover his doodle! I have to sit here with my eyes squeezed shut so I can't see it! This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me, including the time when Jasper asked me what a tampon was – we were 15 at the time, the thing is though I can't believe he didn't know I mean come on. What sort of 15 year old doesn't know what a tampon is, even if they are a boy?

"Often listen to people shag Swan?"

_Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up!_

"Cover it, Cullen!" Wow, I can actually form a sentence, I'm rather proud of myself.

"But you've already seen it Isabella, haven't you?"

I don't even need to open my eyes to know he's got a smirk plastered on his face.

"Fine," I waited as I heard him move around and grab something, "you can open your eyes now."

I opened one eye slowly then the other, you know like in a cartoon? I must look like such a spastic. Correction – I am a spastic.

"Do you want me to get rid of Jessica?"

"That would quite possibly be a good idea Cullen, possibly the best you've ever had," you know its really quite funny how I can manage to speak with Cullen naked in front of me, not to mention compose a sarcastic sentence.

Maybe it's just because im not attracted to him? Well it's not hard to not be attracted to him; after all he is the most egotistical prat I've ever met. And I spent the last week with Newton.

"_Jessica I need you to leave, please?"_

"_Why Eddie?"_

"_Man problems, I'll come see you later though," _man problems my ass.

"_Ohhh, okay Eddie. Love you."_

I can't believe Jessica fell for that, how stupid can she be? Very, is the answer apparently. Seriously though, _man problems,_ does she think men get periods? That would be quite funny, though, if Cullen got periods it _would _explain his temper tantrums. Actually it would explain a lot. He's really quite feminine the more I think about it.

"Swan!"

God, he really needs to take a chill pill.

"Cullen," see I don't need to shout….unlike some people.

"I need to use to loo."

I wonder if Alice is a bit masculine, it would explain a lot, like how Edward is so feminine, Alice could have swapped some part of herself with Edward. But no, that's mean and I like Alice. But he is really feminine, I mean look at his hair, it's a girl's colour! But then again it is quite messy and no self respecting girl would ever dare to have hair that messy, especially if they lived with Alice.

"Swan, I need to piss!"

"That's nice," seriously though, getting back to Jessica, she is possibly the thickest person I have ever met. But then again Cullen was screwing her, so what does that make him? Someone who can't keep themselves to themselves apparently. As well as someone who is a thick as one short plank. I know it's meant to be two, but I'm not sure Cullen in clever enough for two, he's going to have to earn it.

"ISABELLA!"

"WHAT?!"

"I. Need. To. Use. The. Loo."

"Then use it."

"You're in here!"

"Oh."

Okay let me revise my stupid list; Cullen is third, Jessica is second and I am first. I am officially the stupidest person ever to live; I should be carted off to the asylum and be locked up.

**Sunday October 14****th**** – Week Later 3.15 PM**

All I can say is that I am still thanking Jesus that I managed to get out of Cullen's without anyone seeing me, mostly Jasper and Emmett though. Now that would have been totally awkward. I can almost imagine Emmett's face now.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Nothing," I grinned back at Alice who lay with her feet on her bed with her back on the floor, it looked oddly comfortable.

"Liar. I haven't seen you this happy since Newton smacked into a locker."

"Ah, good memories."

Ah, I've been having such a nice afternoon. It's Templin's 'birthday party' tonight, in Alice's words _a-pitiful-excuse-for-him-and-his-mates-to-get-pissed. _But then as I said, they won't be getting pissed with us. Oh no, see as Edward and Jazz share a room Jazz is coming over to our room for the night because Emmett won't let him in his and he doesn't want to be with Harry and David. Anyways, getting back on track. Templin and his mates will be leaving for the city tonight, after getting permission from the principle to visit a sick aunt of his. Sick aunt my ass. He doesn't even have God damn aunt! HE'S A GOD DAMN ORPHAN!

Oh, I haven't mentioned William Templin have I? Well he's a fucking tosser, according to Rosalie. Personally I don't think there's anything wrong with him, sure he's probably got genital Herpes, and sure he's a player, but he's a _nice _player – well I say nice, he's nice to me. But Alice thinks he just wants to get into my pants, but as I told her, there not pants, their girl boxers. So shame Templin. Have fun trying to get into them.

_KNOCK_

"Come in Jasper," seriously how does Alice know its Jasper, maybe it isn't.

It's Jasper. How does she do that?!

"You guys are cool about this aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Getting back on track, Templin's room mate is apparently an _A class neek_, so they don't want to be in that room tonight, and as Cullen is a nice asshole he kindly offered his room, so Jasper has got to sleep with us now. It's rather complicated, but it basically boils down to Cullen. Because if Cullen wasn't friends with Templin then he wouldn't have offered the room.

Anyway I'm not sure how this is going to work, because there is no way on God's good earth that Jasper and I will be sharing the same bed, and Alice hates the guy, mostly. Personally I think they make a cute couple, but what do I know? I'm only a little girl – well I'm little, but I'm not as short as Alice.

"Bells I'm hungry, I'm going to go get some chips," typical Alice, either thinking of shopping or food. Mostly shopping though.

"Bring me back some Skittles?"

"Will do," she nodded to me then the door shut behind her.

_And an awkward silence ensured._

"Bella."

Oh for God sake, let's not do this again. Please!

"Jasper."

"Bella, you know I like you."

And I like you, as a friend and a brother.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I was wondering, if you would consider, going out with me, maybe?"

Why would I want to screw my brother, not that Jasper and I will be doing any screwing if such a thing as us going out happens, oh no, he will be keeping his hands to himself. Oh right, Jaspers looking at me funny, perhaps I should answer – but what do I say.

Okay, scenario one of what could happen, me saying yes.

"_Yeah, sure Jasper, I would love to go out with you," I smile dazzlingly at him. _

_Jasper grins at me and proceeds to snog me senseless, then we get it on and have little mini Jaspers. _

I'm not sure that would happen, well the little mini Jaspers wouldn't – not yet at least.

Let's try scenario two, me saying no.

"_I'm sorry Jasper, but I just don't see you that way," I smile sadly at him._

_Jaspers heart breaks and he commits suicide the next day._

How depressing.

How about I got for my own scenario.

"Jasper, please understand, I just don't think…" my words were cut off as he spoke.

"I understand Bella; I should have known you'd say no, can you just tell me which one it is though? I can understand why…"

My thoughts drowned him out. Which one what is? What is he talking about; I think he fell asleep and swallowed some weed. Correction – he fell asleep and swallowed a lot of weed. Seriously what is he talking about? Which one is what!

"…David has nice hair and Harry a nice body, not that I'm gay, well I wouldn't be would I…"

No.

No freaking way.

That's funny.

Jasper thinks I fancy Harry or David.

But they're gay and as much as I want a gay best friend, I don't think I'm willing to take it any further. At the moment. Presides, if their gay, then why would they like girls? Well ones Bi but that is not the point! The point is that I don't fancy Harry or David! But I would rather date them than Jasper.

But look at his face. It looks to heartbroken, oh God I am so going to regret this in the morning. Maybe I shouldn't do this… But look at him, he's going to cry and I don't want jasper to be broken hearted. As much as I don't fancy him and never will, I can't do this to him, it just wouldn't be fair.

I'm sorry Alice, looks like you and Jasper won't be having little hyper children for a few more years.

"Shut up Jasper," my words silenced him from his rambling.

Then I stood up, closed the distance between us and glued my lips to his.

"Holy Fuck."

_Someone just had to walk in on Jasper and I kissing, didn't they?!_

**End of Chapter – Review?**

_Okay, I'm a terrible person who gave you a terrible chapter and also a terribly slow update. I am so sorry, but schools been terrible, swimming's been terrible. AND I'm packing for holiday already; after all it is only 10 days away. I know it's also terribly short, which I do apologize for, but I swear I will come back from Lanzarote refreshed and ready with new ideas. Not to mention I have been working on a new Harry Potter story and a twilight one –probably not the best idea when I haven't finished this one yet. But there you go. _

_Don't expect anything till late October, I'm going on holiday, with my boyfriend, my friends, my coach and my boyfriends parents. You can see we'll get up to no good._

_EWWWW!! Jasper and Bella kissing! But remember guys: it's only temporary it will be EB soon……not very soon though. XD I need some fanfic suggestions if u have a good fanfic that I could read just PM the summary, title and URL.- Marbles _

**Thanks immensely:**

**Reviews: **_japhiayeo__, Fabienne, __PiPBiTESALOT__, __GreekgodEdward__, __MidnyghtVampyrezz__, __weird cutie__, __watupitROSALIE__, __EdwardsGirl53__, __twiLight-fan1207__, __Kewengiwolf__, __juliaPatterson__, __x-aly-x__, __The Devil's Little Angel__, __MelissaTheTwilightFan__, __xxxafc__, __JJ-000-JJ__, __oceansfire__, r3allyb0r3dp3rs0n, __future-impending__, __MilesOfSmiles13__, __I'myoursweetestgoodbye__, ema666, __dazzled94_

**C2's: **_Twilight Alternate Universe Stories (All Human)_

**Alerts: **_136_

**Faves: **_78_


	10. Pizza & Prats

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title – Pizza & Prats**

**Chapter Quotes – **

_It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done – My happy ending. Avril Lavigne (T__**hat's a awesome song!-MTM)**_

_**  
**__Have courage for the great sorrows of life and patience for the small ones;  
And when you have laboriously accomplished your daily task, go to sleep in peace. Victor Hugo_

**Thanks to my bloody amazing Beta – Marbles The Marble**

_**Still Swearing. Still got IMPORTANT notes at bottom that you really need to read.**_

_**Bella **_

_Jaspers not a bad kisser, I'll give him that, but something was missing. You know you can get that special spark and the world just falls away? Well that's what I've read at least. But with Jasper it wasn't there, it was a task, something I had to do, but I didn't enjoy it. But how do you tell him that? How can I say to him, 'I didn't feel it.' I can't. That's the reason I am where I am now. _

My neck snapped as I flew around to see who had walked in. It's just my luck. I think I am the only person in the world whose brother would catch them having their first kiss. My first kiss. Those words sound so strange. I'm not longer a kiss virgin. I always wanted my first kiss to be with someone special, not that Jasper isn't special; I just wanted it to be with the person I love. And as much as it pains me to say it; I don't love Jasper. He's a friend, nothing more and nothing less.

Getting back on track.

Emmett.

Fucking Emmett.

My bloody brother!

And Cullen.

But that's not the point. Emmett walked in on me kissing Jasper, and Cullen was with him. What is wrong with the world? I think it's conspiring against me, so eventually I'll want to kill myself. Not that I don't already. It's just so typical it had to be interrupted; I mean I wasn't enjoying it, but still! My first kiss.

"What do you think you are doing!?"

"Don't talk to him like that Emmett! I kissed him!" Oh great. Just great. I really have to learn to keep my fat mouth shut

"Don't stick up for him Bells, I saw him force himself on you."

Force himself on my yeah that's totally true. This is the biggest load of SHIT I've ever heard. Typical really it's Emmett saying it.

"Emmett fuck off."

**November 28th – Tuesday**

A week. That's how long Jasper and I lasted. Personally I think a week is quite a long time, but according to Emmett it's like nothing. Ah well. I suppose I shouldn't really have expected it to last, after all, I didn't love him. And relationships can't work if only one person is putting in the effort. Not that I wasn't trying.

Okay, I wasn't.

I don't love Jasper. And I never will. There you go! I admit it! But really now I think about it, it's not admitting anything, because I have said anything like 'I Love Cullen.' But that's never going to happen is it? It better not anyway. If it does I will be seriously put out. Not to mention crazy. But then I again I'd have to be to _like _Cullen anyway; I mean lets face it, he's not attractive. His only redeeming quality is his eyes. And you can barely see them through all his silky-looking hair!

WHOA! Getting back on track.

Emmett wasn't very impressed to find his little sister snogging his best friend. But then again if I found Alice snogging Emmett I'd be pretty pissed off to. But then again, I doubt Alice will ever snog Emmett. Speaking of Alice, she was really off with me since I dated Jasper. I mean, it's not like her, she's usually really chatty – you can never get her to shut up. But I wouldn't even call it dating; all we did was sit there watching movies, while he did my maths. Sometimes we kissed, and once he touched me, but I burst out laughing and he quickly stopped. So really, I don't see what's she jealous about, if she's jealous of anything.

No offense to Jasper, but I could have lived without his fumbling.

Now I wonder what fumbling with Cullen would be like. Would he fumble? What the fuck?! Did I just think that? I think I did. Excuse me, I need to go kill myself and clean out my mind to rid myself of the images.

_RING!!_

Thank god for that. Any more maths and I think I might just commit suicide.

No.

No way in hell.

I was having such a good day as well.

"Newton I fucking swear I'll put a restraining order on you!"

"Please Bella! Let me start again! I'll be good!"

I could slap myself.

"Newton I'm not interested, please let me alone."

"Bella I can make you forget him!"

"Forget who?"

"Whitlock!"

"Oh. Ohhh! No he's fine. I'm really quite happy thinking off him."

"But I can make you forget him. I can do things he can only dream of?"

Like what exactly? Toss? Because I'm pretty sure Jasper does that to, I mean let's face it, all guys do. _(A/n I hope you know what I'm talking about) __**(and if you do tell me. cause i have no idea on wht the hell is she talking about-MTM)**_

But then again, maybe Jasper doesn't. Because he isn't very experienced is he? I mean I was only –what- his fifth girlfriend or something…

"Look Mike," yeah Bella, be nice to him, he might leave, "I'm not interested, I'm interested in someone else."

Yeah. That chocolate bar in my bag.

"Just give me a chance Bella!"

"Nope sorry, I have to go" ...eat my chocolate bar.

"Wait, Bella I need to tell you some…" he was cut off as…

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world,_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic,_

_You can brush my hair, Undress me everywhere, _

_Imagination like is your creation!_

HAHAHAHA! His call track is 'Barbie Girl,' now don't get me wrong I love that song.

But on a guy's phone?

On Mike Newton's phone.

HA!

"Bye Mike."

**November 29th – Evening**

Mmm. Pizza. Mmm.

Come and get me little anchovies! I will set you free. I love you anchovies! Pepper! Salami! Cheese! Tomato! Ham!

Marry me!

Okay.

I'm calm now.

This is possibly the best idea Alice has ever had. I mean she is totally amazing. I just cannot believe how amazing she is! Wednesday's shall forever be pizza night. In honour of tonight. I think I have found my weakness; anchovies.

But trust me. You ain't seen nothing yet.

Alice is proposing to hers.

I'm serious.

She's proposing to the fucking pizza.

Wait, no she's not.

She's marrying the fucking pizza!

Hey! Where do I fit in in this ceremony?

"Alice! Where am I in your little ceremony!"

"You're the vicar."

"I don't wanna be the vicar."

"Get over it."

**9AM the next morning, 6 hours later.**

"ALICE CULLEN! WHY AM I ON THE FLOOR?"

No answer. Damn it.

I suppose she's already left, being the nice, nice loving friend she is. Ughh, I shouldn't have gottten up so quickly, the world is spinning around me. I think I need the toilet.

**5 Minutes later**

Ugh. I definitely needed the toilet. My breath must seriously stink now. I most have thrown up at least a whole pizza.

Glancing up after brushing my teeth I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Hair looks a bit frizzy, but I don't really have time to wash it; I have class at 9: 30. My cheeks are seriously white and look clammy and there's sweat sticking to them. I feel so ill. And 'loser' is written in marker on my forehead.

Wait...WHAT!

Oh holy fuck!

Shit!

Must get it off. Must get it off. Must get it off! I'm going to strangle you Alice Cullen!

I'm going to bloody murder you! I'm going to chop you up into little pieces and feed you to Jasper!

My head hurts, and it still hasn't gone! It's all red now, crap. I'm going to look like such a weirdo.

Everyone's going to see me.

Jasper.

Alice.

Emmett.

Rose.

And Cullen.

Joy.

_Someone kill me._

**End of Chapter – Review?**

_oh my God. They got rid of my stats!! I want to get them back, I like knowing! Does anyone know how to get it back? Please tell me._

_Okay, anyway, on with some things about the story. It won't be to OC, I just wanted a bit of Jasper/Bella for reasons that will become obvious later on. Uhh, remember this is Bella/Edward so they will end up with each other, one day. _

_Okay, so I am in Lanzarote now! Hopefully. If I never update again… lets not go there. I HATE flying seriously I do. I would rather snog Tony Blair. Okay, so now a very long chapter under 2,000 words by miles, but I wanted to give you a chapter before I go, because otherwise you'll be waiting 3 weeks, and that's not really fair. Ahh well. _

_Expect the next update around November 5th. Ish. _

**Thanks:**

**Reviews : **_juliaSwan, PazzescoEBello-CrazyBeautiful, twiLight-fan1207, watupitROSALIE, oceansfire, hoodwinked.I'myoursweetestgoodbye, ema666, JJ-000-JJ, LizAnne16, Angel1224, EdwardsGirl53, PiPBiTESALOT, Zoella De Vil (X8), MilesOfSmiles13, Megan, x-aly-x, mysterygirl531, lover, DooDeeDoooo, twilighter1994, Meepisms, Luvntwilight, Sir Spamalot, mortitia3, Kiatami, xxxafc_


	11. Penguins & Pigeons

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title – Penguins & Pigeons **

**Chapter quotes –**

_I am a princess. All girls are/ Even if they live in tiny, old attics; even if they dress in rags; even if they aren't pretty, or smart, or young. They are still princesses. All of us. Didn't your father ever tell you that? Didn't he? – A little princess (the movie)_

_Millions and millions of years would still not give me half enough time to describe that tiny instant of all eternity when you put your arms around me and I put my arms around you. - Jacques Prévert_

**Thanks to my bloody amazing Beta – Marbles The Marble**

**Still Swearing. **

_**Bella **_

_Loser. How unoriginal is that. She __**could **__have written 'sado' or hell even 'I have no life' but no, she had to write loser. Sometimes I really don't understand why I am friends with her, I really don't. Stupid immature little pixie. _

Everyone is laughing at me. And to be honest I really can't blame them, I look like a total idiot. I have loser written on my forehead, I am wearing sweats, it's like 80 degrees outside and I look like I got punched in the face; my makeup has spread that badly. I wouldn't even wear makeup normally, but I think Alice attempted to give me a makeover yesterday. I can't really remember too much. I'm quite good at trying to block out unpleasant memories; and last night is a very unpleasant memory. One that I would be quite happy to see the back of.

I just want to go and crawl into a hole and die.

But I can't.

It's Thursday now, only one more day left and then I don't have to see anyone till Monday. I can go and live in my room and not come out, ever again. Hopefully.

I've never really liked attention that much; Emmett gets loads though, and because I'm his sister I usually get a lot as well. But generally not for the right reasons. I'm not going to lie to you, I was never popular like Emmett and I have never wanted to be. But now I really do. The thing is right, being popular isn't a good thing; you have to be perfect all the time and everyone looks to you and knows everything about you. I don't want that, that's not what I want. All I want is for everyone to like me and give me a chance, but I can't do that can I? Because everything that could go wrong on my path to find out how to be popular without being horrible will go wrong.

Students can be really cruel sometimes, really cruel. They know you can hear them laughing at you and still they persist. I have never felt so small there are thousands of students at this College and it feels as though they are all laughing at me. I have never hated anyone so much before. When I get my hands on Alice I am going to wring her scrawny little neck and then I am going to make her announce her undying love for Jasper.

I wish the day could be over, but its barely begun, I haven't even had lunch yet, its only 11. But I only have one more class left, and then I go back into my hole and never re-surface.

_Saturday_

I don't understand why she was so angry, I really don't. It's not like I did anything that bad, I only hid her makeup, her phone, everything and then called Jasper and confessed she loved him for her. Really it was nothing compared to what she did to me! Everything things I am a freak.

Not that they didn't already, but that is not the point.

"Alice, please talk to me? You can't still be mad at me!"

"Wanna bet?"

Oh, yeah she's furious.

"Come on Alice, it was pay back, you wrote loser on my forehead!"

"But I didn't! You wrote it on your hand in marker and it imprinted there! It wasn't me!"

-Pause-

Oh crap. She's right.

I am officially the stupidest person alive; I don't know how she has managed not to kill me. Oh God! All those horrible things I did to her to 'pay her back'. She didn't do anything! What am I going to do! I can't even remember where I hid everything; the hiding places were so good.

Oh Holy Fuck!

She is going to strangle me!

Well, it was nice knowing you, it really was.

And the worst bit is I never got to kiss Cullen.

Wait. Where did that come from?

Well I guess he isn't that bad, I mean he did tell everyone to leave me alone with the loser thing when they all laughed at me, and he did tell me that it looked very cute. But still. That is no reason to start imagining kissing him, I mean really. I am going to blame Alice. This is her fault.

All her fault.

Entirely.

_December 5__th_

Christmas has really and truly arrived here; frost has started settling on the ground and has plunged the campus into icy whiteness. Not that I'm complaining, after all, it takes longer to get to class which means I miss more time. Something I am quite happy about. The bad thing is though, it is supposed to be fairly hot here, I only have clothes for a light frost, maybe a few degrees over ten. Not this. It is under zero here and freezing. I am wearing three jackets currently; two of which are Emmett's. And my butt is still falling off! And that's not even the worst thing, oh no the bloody pigeons are still here! I mean I know pigeons don't hibernate or shiz, but still, they are everywhere I go! It's like having a stalker. Only a flying rat as a stalker.

"I don't see how you can still be cold Bells. You're wearing three jackets and about seven pairs of socks," trust Emmett to find my situation hilarious.

"It's alright for you. Your big and strong Mr-Muscle but I am not, and my butt is freezing!"

"Enough about your Butt little sister," he paused for a second as we carried on walking towards the place Alice had arranged to meet us before lunch, "you know you look like a right penguin don't you?"

He always finds a way to make me feel better.

"Gee, thanks Em, I don't know how to thank you."

"But penguins are black and white, and your not black and white," he carried on oblivious to the warning in my voice.

"You could be a panda, because their quite fat, and you look really fat wearing that many jackets. But then again with the black and white problem…"

"Emmett!"

"But then again you do look you've got black under your eyes. You were obviously wearing makeup yesterday Bells, you forgot to take it off."

He just doesn't know when to stop does he? See, this all boils down to Alice again, because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have makeup under my eyes. But noooo, she just _had _to play Barbie with me didn't she?

"Looking good Swan!"

Ouch! Crick in my neck. Note to self: never move neck that fast, especially when searching for a velvet voice.

The thing is I shouldn't know who just said that. Yet I do. Why? Because I am a stalker. No, I'm not really. I just know what his voice sounds like. As much as I hate to admit it, he has a nice voice. It's as though if he was to drown his voice would float to the surface and just keep on floating and never stop. It ranges before soft and loud, high and low. It is amazing. So unique and so perfect.

I am sad to say he is nothing like his voice.

You know I am starting to regret letting Alice choose out some new clothes for me, as well as choose a new hair cut. I look like a whore. That must be the only reason I have started to gain attention and its unwanted attention, I just want to be left the hell alone. Especially by Cullen and his little posse.

_SPLAT!_

There is something wet on my head.

And it's white.

And it smells.

And I think its pigeon poo.

_Kill me. Please? I beg you!_

**End of Chapter! – Review?**

_I'm back. I didn't die in a plane crash, but there was so much turbulence I threw up everywhere. So yeah. I have a cold now; it rained a lot. And because it was still so hot I was sweating while freezing from the rain. And then… the toilet broke and we had toilet water all over our room; we slept on the balcony. _

_But thanks for your help on getting my stats back; it was so annoying not having them, and for your well wishes on my trip. _

_Okay I would have update on the 2__nd__ but I was reading Brsingr! (You know the Inheritance Cycle). Oh My God. I just could not put it down, it is so much better than twilight and Harry Potter! You must read it!_

_I know the last chapter was a very big filler chapter. And a lot of you didn't understand it but it doesn't really matter to much but I d hope this chapter made more sense to you. Okay, Toss, is basically what guys do to relieve sexual frustration. You should know what I mean now…_

_**I swear the next chapter will be much better and should bring us to 30,000 words XD**_

_Okay, 33 reviews on the last chapter. Lets aim for 40 shall we? _

**Thanks so much to:**

**Reviews: **_xxxafc__, __latuacantanteex__, __BlueRosesJane__, __-ClareBear-x, JustBella__, __Zoella De Vil__, __twiLight-fan1207__, __FancyJumper__, __EdwardsGirl53__, __watupitROSALIE__, lover, __JJ-000-JJ__, __oceansfire__, __mysterygirl531__, MilesOfSmiled13, __Luvntwilight__, __Kasai13__, __XmythaX__, __pricel__, __juliaSwan__, __mykittengoesrawr__, __twilighter1994__, __x-aly-x__, __dazzled94__, Bareerah, __ema666__, Imyoursweetestgoodbye, __Angel1224__, __BellaCullen2312__, __Pazzesco E Bello__, __DooDeeDoooo__, __4everbellaxedward_, _gracethebestestvampire__, __Lilly McShepin_

**Faves: **_96_

**Alerts: **_166_

**C2's: **_Twilight Alternate Universe Stories (All Human)_


	12. Stars & Stripes

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title – Stars & Stripes**

**Chapter quotes –**

_Have you ever seen a shooting star  
Way up in the sky?  
Have you wished on one really hard?  
Or ever wondered why,  
Some wishes don't come true,  
Or some seem like lies.  
Or is there someone special for you,  
Who holds you when you cry?  
Someone that makes you smile,  
And never lets you frown.  
And always makes your world spin  
Perfectly round and round.  
Well I know that someone's out there,  
You know that special person,  
That finds you beautiful in every way,  
And no matter what always seems to care  
How you think, laugh, and love.  
Who listens to what you say.  
So next time when you look up above,  
Way up in the sky,  
Look for a shooting star,  
And make a wish  
Because we'll always wonder why. – Found on a Poetry site (by Amanda)_

**Warnings – VERY perverted innuendo. Nothing to smutty though. Remember it's still T. Though I do advise anyone not in senior school not to read the end bit. **

_**Bella**_

_Wish upon a shooting star and your wish will come true; that's what Renee always said to me. There are never any shooting stars when you want them and when you know longer need them they are all there. Rather like parents. All I want at the moment is for a huge hug and for someone to tell me how much they love me, but it'll never happen. With both my parents I am the adult and they the child. Charlie is an amazing father, but we don't express ourselves enough, never an 'I love you'. Renée is much the same, but still she doesn't really know me, even though she is more a parent sometimes that Charlie. But then again does anyone?_

_I often wonder how many times I've wished upon stars, both shooting and normal; that my parents would tell me they love me, without me saying it first. Yet they still fail to do so. Maybe it's a curse, to be born with the brains and not the love. But I would gladly swap everything I have just to hear them say 'I love you Bella' just once without me saying it first. _

_I wish for many things. Maybe one day my wish will come true._

Cullen is really something. That boy is most confusing person I have ever met and at the same time it both annoys me and captivates me. He is another thing I wish about. I wish I could fully understand him; but not just him all men. Men are almost a different race to us women; but I am sure they say the same about us. But they are. Really, truly they are. They say one thing and yet they mean another thing entirely. It confuses me so much, and as we know, I confuse easily.

I wish I could read boys as well as I read in English. But we never get what we wish for do we?

So back to why Cullen is something; I am currently Christmas shopping for Alice and Cullen. Believe me I didn't want to get something for him, but after I'm getting something for Alice and for Carlisle and Esme, for having me over for the holidays I suppose I should get something for Edward. But I really don't want to.

What should I get for him? He's in the football team, so I could get him something stripy with 'Beckham' on the back. Or maybe something with Yellow and Purple stripes; they are after all the college colours. But I think purple would clash with him eyes; green and purple don't 'mesh well' as Alice puts it.

Speaking of Alice I really need to get her a present. I can rule out clothes, they are basic and preside; she doesn't need them does she? Look at her wardrobe. She isn't really a jewellery person, she hates people who wear loads… says they remind her of chavs. I don't blame her I hate chavs.

Ahh well. Screw it.

Esme and Carlisle can have socks and vases. Alice _should _be happy enough with some money. Cullen can have his shirt.

I just hope I can get it all for $70.

**December 25th - Christmas Dinner, Around 3PM**

Esme and Carlisle were so nice to me. Nice. God I hate that word, my English teacher in high school used to have a fit whenever someone used it. I swear most of the detentions earned were because someone used it. But the thing is, right now, I can't think of a word to describe them. I guess I could use kind, but that's almost as bad.

But whatever.

Esme and Carlisle and exactly what I wish my parents would be like. They thanked me for their presents and Esme drew me into a hug and told me how thoughtful I was. My parents never do that.

I really need to stop comparing them to my parents, their not my parents and they never will be. Thank God. Because no offense to them, I'm not sure I could stomach having Cullen as a brother. But if that were the case maybe he would stop looking at me as though I'm something particularly sweet he wants to eat, because to be honest, it's starting to piss me off. And I'm pretty sure I don't taste that nice, hell I don't even smell nice since I lost my mango scented shampoo.

I got pretty nice presents though, mostly. Esme and Carlisle got me some of the televised drama versions of Wuthering Heights and Jane Eyre. I don't really like the dramatisations, their inaccurate but it was thoughtful of them, it proves they checked with Alice what I like though. Alice got me makeup, though she did get me a book I'd been dying for, but still makeup. I'm going to try and bin it when she's not looking. She shouldn't be to upset. But carrying on. Even her gift of makeup was more fitting than Cullen's. I must have blushed, too much; thank God Esme and Carlisle didn't see it. A sex book, and then he'd written in it, '_Because I know you don't get any –Yours, Edward.'_

I mean really.

Sick pervert.

When I get my hands on him I'm going to get his balls and permanently lodge them up his hair ass!

I don't feel so good now.

Note to self: don't think about Cullen's balls at dinner. Scrap that. Don't think about them ever!

I was having such a nice dinner as well. Esme really did outdo anything I have ever cooked, no wonder Alice always says school food can't measure up to ay thing she has at home. Really, truly, Esme is amazing.

A thought just struck me, as thoughts do when you're thinking.

I'm a horrible person.

I keep saying how brilliant Esme and Carlisle are, compared to my own parents. I'm a horrible person. I love my parents they've always been there for me. Maybe its selfish of me just to want one little thing? Maybe it isn't. But I really need to grow up. I'll call them tomorrow.

**December 25th – Bella's room at the Cullen's, Around Midnight.**

I swear it's usually Christmas Eve you can't sleep? Well Christmas Eve was last night and I slept fine. Actually I slept better than fine; the beds here are so comfy. But still, I should be able to sleep, but I can't, sleep seems to be evading me. I must have been trying for hours now.

Maybe I'll go downstairs and get a drink.

Yeah I'll do that.

…

You know, for an old house, which this house definitely is, it definitely doesn't creak very much. Probably a good thing, otherwise I'm pretty sure I would have woken everyone up by now, I'm not exactly light footed am I?

"GAAAA!"

Definitely not light footed, seeing as how I just fell down the stairs. I hope I didn't wake anyone up.

No I didn't. No ones moving about. Let carry on. I think I'll go to the lounge; I might be able to sleep on the sofas.

Well it looks like I won't be able to sleep on my favourite sofa, seeing as how Cullen is sprawled out on it apparently fast asleep. He looks so peaceful lying here, I don't want to wake him up and ask him to move. I hope he isn't awake because otherwise he's going to open his eyes to find me leaning over him, and I'm not exactly clothed for a meeting. My pyjamas consist of a top saying 'Boys are stupid, throw rocks at them!' and matching shorts, and the top isn't very big. I suppose that's what you get for telling Rose you need new pyjamas for Christmas.

"Hello Swan."

"I didn't mean to wake you, sorry, I'll just go, yeah, go, right now…" and that sentence started out so well as well! This is so frustrating.

"Oh no, don't leave on my account, I've got a very nice view here," he grinned up at me his eyes flashing down before going back to my face.

What's he looking at?

Crap. My boobs are falling out of this top. Pervert! Looking down my top, how dare he? Though I guess it _is _my fault for leaning over him watching him sleep.

"Cullen, stop being a pervert and move up!"

He obliges.

Wow.

**5minutes later**

Because this isn't at all awkward is it? He's staring at me or at my boobs rather, and I'm staring at him. There must be other things more interesting in here than him. Really there must be.

There's not.

"Okay, look Cullen, I just want to sleep, so can you get of the sofa so I can?"

"I'm not stopping you Swan, feel free to _use _me."

"I don't particularly want to use you anywhere Cullen."

"Touché."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Swan, this is my house."

"Whatevarrrr," yawning while talking, not good. That can go on my list of stupid things I've done.

"Jesus Swan, your mouth's big, recon I could fit down there?"

What the hell?!

"Cullen, that's disgusting, you SICK boy!"

"Don't deny you don't want me Swan."

"No, I really don't, I'd rather have sex with Newton than touch you with a ten foot pole!"

He stood up and stretched, his shoulders cracked as he moved them and he winced.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Swan, just admit you want me," he moved so he was leaning over me, and my back pressed into the sofa.

"Cullen, get the hell away from me."

He moved closer and I instinctively shrank back further into the sofa, his lips were centimetres away when I felt myself sway alarmingly, despite my best efforts to stay still.

"For someone who says so much Swan, and acts like they know everything and isn't sacred of anyone, you sure are a prude," he grinned and retreated away from me and walked out the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_Basterd. _

_I wished upon a shooting star as I lay alone one night;  
To send me someone wonderful who'd love me all my life,  
Someone really special who would take me as his own;  
Then that shooting star exploded, leaving me in darkness all alone - I wished upon a shooting star, Andrea Kennedy_

**End Chapter – Review?**

_Okay, I hope you liked this chapter; it was more Bella's deep thoughts than anything else. Not really much going on. I loved the quotes/ poems I was able to find, they are truly spectacular, I recommend you finish the Andrea Kennedy one; it is simple outstanding. Let me know what you thought of the poems though. _

_Anyways, thank you for your reviews in the last chapter. I know the poem is moving slowly, but I don't want to speed it up, after all, love doesn't happen over night. Unless you read really stupid romance novels. _

_About this chapter; Beckham is the only player I know except for Rooney and the one with nice hair. And I know he plays for L.A galaxy, so it's a safe bet that some American guys like him. Hopefully. Sorry I'm not more original. _

**Thank you immeasurably to:**

**Reviews: ***_twilight*, BellaCullen2312, Pazzesco E Bello, juliaSwan, almak11, xxxafc, watupitROSALIE, Zoella De Vil, gracethebestestvampire, healer96, ema666, Kiren-Dar, ResidentEmo, swtbabie, JJ-000-JJ, TwilightFan104, EdwardsGirl53, twiLight-fan1207, I'myoursweetestgoodbye, Sophia24, oceansfire, dazzled94, mrsjaspercullen95, 4everbellaxedward, x-aly-x, MilesOfSmiles13,_

**Faves: 107**

**Alerts: 179**


	13. The Fine Line

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title –The Fine Line**

**Chapter Quotes –**

_You have to walk carefully in the beginning of love; the running across fields into your lover's arms can only come later when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip. ~Jonathan Carroll_

_College is the best time of your life. When else are your parents going to spend several thousand dollars a year just for you to go to a strange town and get drunk every night? ~David Wood_

**The usual warnings XD**

**Alice**

I know my brother really well. He's only a year older than me, and we used to do everything together. What does that have to do with anything? Because he's being odd! That's way. The stupid prat hasn't spoken me almost all of the holiday so far, and when he has, he's been asking me really stupid questions like 'Where's Isabella?' or 'What's for dinner?' I mean I know boys obsess about food. But Edward has never been like that. I mean he's liked food, but usually we just ask Esme when it'll be ready. Not to mention he's being very secretive locked up in his room all day and when he does come down, he almost reduces Bella to tears.

I don't know why they can't get on. I really don't. Because to be honest they would be perfect for each other. They have so much in common, really they do, they have the same laugh, the same shaped nose, they like the same things, have the same views on politics. They complement each other in every way possible.

Why can't they see it?

It's so frustrating, I just hope they'll be able to sort it out, because its so annoying. Take today for instance, we went bowling, I know they both adore having fast food chicken after, so why the hell did they get into a fight about it?

Because of their sexual tension.

It was the stupidest fight I have ever seen! And then the sales lady didn't make anything better by saying 'young Love', if looks could kill that women would be ten feet under. I swear Bella looked so angry I had to stop her launching herself at the woman. But the funny thing was the expression Edward was wearing, it was just weird.

Well Edward's weird full stop. Ever since we joined this godforsaken place he's been a total man whore, he used to be so nice.

What happened?

**Bella**

That bloody Bastard!

How dare he!

I cannot believe the nerve of him! If I wasn't a guest as Esme and Carlisle's I would totally sock him one. That stupid women from that stupid shop, 'young love' my ass. The only love I have for Cullen is when he's in pain, then I laugh as well. Maybe I did take it a bit far when I called him a 'perverted man whore, who couldn't get any'. Maybe that was a bit harsh.

Who am I kidding?

It's not harsh, it's truthful! It is not my fault if _he _cannot take a joke.

So here I am sitting, my ass is freezing, my brain feels like mush and I'm arguing with Cullen. Again. Im surprised Esme and Carlisle haven't thrown us out yet, it's annoying me and I'm the one who gets to scream at him.

"…Don't know what that insufferable women was thinking! Never. Ever. **Ever! **You are the most ungrateful person I have ever met and on top of that you're not even pretty!" Well gee, blame it all on me. Then call me ugly? Well I guess I have heard worse. Much worse, but still, it's making my heart ache, I just wish I knew why. It's almost as though it's being stabbed at, by a knife. Not that a gun would be stabbing at it, but you get the idea.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that Edward!"

"I'll talk to her anyway I God damn like! Don't tell me what to do Alice," Oh yeah, just have a go at Alice. Why don't you blame everything on her as well?

"Don't talk to her like that!" Well done Bella, just drag yourself back into the conversation, you could have left while they were arguing but noooo, you just had to go and intervene.

"Go away Swan! This doesn't concern you!"

"It does Cullen. You were talking about me."

"Exactly Swan about you not to you," he smirked at me from across the table.

Rolling my eyes I looked away. We were in the 'spare room' as Alice had named it, this said spare room was at least twice the size of my bedroom at home and ten times more grand than anything in my house, including my dads old pocket watches. The piano had been pushed slightly closer to the wall on Alice's request, the Christmas tree was where it usually stood and stretched high to the ceiling overhead the top of the angels head just touching the ceiling. The only other thing in the room was the vast dining table, at which we had had Christmas dinner, of course then it had been in the dining room, but that's not the point. All in all there wasn't really much to look at, almost nothing if truth be told.

A loud scraping drew my attention back to The Cullen's argument; 'it' had pushed his chair back and was stomping out of the room. I seriously might need to re-evaluate him, he doesn't even seem to touch the ground as he stomps. Now if _I _tried to stomp, I'd just fall flat on my face. It's not fair how he manages to do it.

Bitch.

**December 31st Quarter to midnight – Two days later**

It's been two days since I last spoke to Cullen and I can't say I'm upset about it. Midnight's soon and its freezing, Esme and Carlisle have us standing outside, watching the fireworks. I suppose it would be better if I had a hot chocolate with whipped cream and frosted marshmallows. Oh God, I'm so hungry now. I wonder if anyone can hear my tummy rumbling, I must sound like such a pig!

"Hungry, Swan?" Isn't it just typical how he has to be here at such a terrible time?

I chose not to reply but instead look out across the gardens below and to the fireworks beyond which glittered red and blue across the night sky. I've never really been a fan of New Year's Eve, growing up with only one parent who constantly goes on about how much he hates Christmas usually dampens your spirits. I can't say I blame Charlie though, if I was him I would be pretty pissed as well. Forks is a town where about one crime is committed once a year, and that one crime usually happens over Christmas and usually on Christmas eve, when the 'cool kids' decide to grab someone's pet and attach a firework to the back of it, and see what happens. When I was ten and found out about it I can't say it made me think any better of Christmas.

The time when Jesus was born, the time where animals are killed.

Somehow it just dampens my spirit.

I really need to be a bit less morbid.

Maybe I should answer him, I guess I've kept him waiting long enough for a answer.

"Not really Cullen, just you were near me and it makes me feel sick," My eyes flicked quickly to him and away and I saw in that brief second his smirk turn into a frown.

"Truly?"

"No," The answer came forward without my consent and I must have look as surprised as he did.

"At midnight we have to kiss someone you know, Swan," His voice was quiet, as though he didn't want to be overheard by anyone.

At the sound of his voice my head snapped up in surprise, I was sure he would have wondered away again, rather than stand next to me on the balcony and discuss kissing people with me. His voice puzzled me, it didn't sound arrogant, rather resigned as though he had to do something, something he didn't want to do or something he didn't want to admit.

"I know that, why are you telling me?"

He gave me an exasperated look and ran a hand through his hair messing it up slightly before he turned his full gaze at me, "Swan it's pretty obvious. My parents will be kissing, Alice is my sister, so there is no way I'm kissing her, that only leave you," he glared at me as though it was my entire fault, his eyes had a look I couldn't reconize. Happy? Worried? I don't know.

"Uhh, sorry?"

"You're so naive Swan it's annoying."

"Uhh, sorry?"

"Stop saying sorry!"

"Make me!" Okay, bad move Bella very bad move, your going to regret that. A lot.

**BANG!**

He gave me one exasperated look as the first few seconds of the New Year passed away before he pulled my head up with a snap and his lips found mine. Nothing happened, there was nothing, just silence as though everything had just been shut of and there was only me and him alone in the world. The only thing I could feel was my knees go weak and my arm wrap around me to steady me and his lips on mine. There was nothing else, just us. And then he pulled away, and everything came crashing down.

My first kiss, not including Jasper.

My hand reached out of its own accord and he rolled back as my hand slapped against his face. The noise was back now and I could see Alice running to the balcony from inside. Edward gave me one long slightly hurt look before he turned around and walked away, not looking back.

By the time Alice had reached me the stinging from my lips, from his searing kiss had subsided but my hand was still twigging from the force of the slap I had exerted no him.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

She gave me a look and sighed.

"Really, Alice it was nothing," I smiled at her slightly.

"You slapped him."

For some inexplicable reason I didn't want to talk to her so instead I just ignored her and watched him start to climb the stairs to his room.

Alice smiled sadly and said softly, her gaze following her brother as he climbed back up the stairs to his room, "Bella, hunny, there's a fine line between love and hate. Which side are you on?"

I don't know, but what's worse is that I don't kow what side is he on.

_What is love but the strangest of feelings?  
A sin you swallow for the rest of your life?  
You've been looking for someone to believe in  
To love you, until your eyes run dry – Wire to Wire_

**End of Chapter – Review?**

_Oh wow. So many reviews and comments to me personally rather than the story, thank you. I'm sorry it took ages updating but I was busy. _

_Yeah, I'm blushing. I am totally whipped, and it totally sucks. The fight seen between Bella and Edward happened to me on the weekend, it was amazing. I can't stop thinking about it, so I had to update I was like, 'totally great story idea!' so I updated asap. _

_I hope you liked the chapter, I poured my heart and soul into it. I know it wasn't my best but I hope it was good enough for you XD_

_**Twilight came out. Did anybody see it at midnight? I did. It's better than people think it will be. Now I can't wait for New Moon- Losing Her Marbles1256- Beta**_

**FAQ's –**

**Will this story be finished by Christmas?  
**_I wouldn't expect it. I mean, they haven't even started dating yet and I want some dodgy things to happen while they date, so no. Expect around Easter, maybe. _

**Will your updates always be a frequent?  
**_No. I've updated a lot recently because I have galas every weekend till my birthday now (December 13th) and after till around January, so maybe every 1 and a half weeks?_

**Is this still college or more a high school?  
**_Well, it is sort of college, just not like the American sense. It's more like a extended sixth form, that you have in England, and I have at my school where you can like take a extra year then go to college, but at the same time it is sort of college because you have dorms and crap. XD_

**Alice and Jaspers relationship, will they have one?  
**_I don't really like doing Jasper/Alice parings, because I love Jasper so much. But yeah, I guess they will._

**Maybe you could do a chapter in Edward Point of View?  
**_I might. Later on. Edward is really hard to right, I mean Bella in fairly in character, mostly, just a bit more outgoing. But I don't know much about Edwards character so maybe._

**Thank you to:**

**Reviews - **_BellaCullen2312, JJ-000-JJ, eduardo e lindo, , Luvntwilight, watupitROSALIE, morganator9939, dddynamite, xX-Fiona-Xx, EdwardsGirl53, x-aly-x, *twilight*, Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably, Kiren-Dar, penguinopus, Zoella De Vil, MilesOfSmiles13 , jenncrazyy909 , dazzled94 , I'myoursweetestgoodbye, i luv the cute sexy vampire, gracethebestestvampire, Sophia24, 4everbellaxedward_, _Pazzesco E Bello,_

**Faves – **_121_

**Alerts – **_200_

**C2's - **_Twilight Alternate Universe Stories (All Human)_


	14. Love & Loss

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title – Love && Loss**

**Chapter Quotes –**

We are all a little weird and life's a little weird,  
and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours,  
we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love.  
~Author Unknown

I didn't want my picture taken because I was going to cry.  
I didn't know why I was going to cry, but I knew that if anybody  
spoke to me or looked at me too closely the tears would fly out  
of my eyes and the sobs would fly out of my throat and I'd cry for a week.  
I could feel the tears brimming and sloshing in me  
like water in a glass that is unsteady and too full.  
~Sylvia Plath, _The Bell Jar_

**The usual warnings XD**

_**Isabella Swan – January 20**__**th**__** – Friday Evening **_

_You cannot really say, within reason, that you love someone when you do not know whether they love you. Because being in love, is when to people like each other to such an extent they are willing to take it further, to marriage and beyond to their ultimate deaths. I myself have never been in love and doubtless I ever will be because love is like trust. It doesn't come easily, trust comes when you know that person would jump off a bridge rather than tell your secrets. Love is much the same. Though admittedly I cannot confess I know what love is, to truly understand something so complex you need to know what it is like to be in love. I have of course before imagined myself in love; Brad Pitt was the first supposed 'love' of my life. But imaging yourself to be in love is not _being in love_. Because being in love, from what I have read is when you ache for someone's touch, even if it is to just reach past you and get to someone else. When you crave the sound of their voice like you long for air and when they are your world._

_Love comes in all shapes and sizes, sometimes you cannot live with someone, yet at the same time you cannot live without them._

"I hate you Edward Cullen!"

"Shut up Swan!"

"Bite me."

Yes. Here we are again, it's been a long time since Cullen and I last augured, almost what, a week? Yes a long time indeed.

"No thanks, I might get poisoned."

"That was low Cullen, even for you," he smirked at me and I felt myself explode, "what the hell is your problem with me Cullen?"

The end of my sentence came out as a shriek and I realised just how alone we were. The library was deserted the lights were of courtesy of Cullen, we were in essence in total darkness. Yet I could tell what he was doing exactly, that's as how I knew at the moment he was looking at me with worried eyes but still with a smirk on his face. You may are why we are in darkness, ill tell you, because Edward freaking Cullen broke the fuse. Oh yeah, so we are currently groping around on the floor trying to find the keys that Cullen conveniently dropped.

Presently we are in the library, the librarian had left leaving us to alone with our assurances that we would look after the place and lock it up, and we even had the key. So that still leaves us with the question, how is the fuse broken? I have no idea, but I'm sure not taking the blame for something that egotistical prat has done. One minute the light was on and Cullen was leaning against it, the next we were in darkness, I had screamed, he had slammed his hand over my mouth, I had struggled to get free and the keys had gone flying somewhere.

He still hasn't answered but I felt him slide down next to the wall and I stopped my groping to turn to him. My eyes were almost accustomed to the dark so I could tell that the smirk was gone from his face and his eyebrows had creased together in this little frown while he chewed on his lower lip.

"I don't have a problem with you Swan," his voice murmured eventually after five minutes silence had drifted past us.

"Then what?"

"You're not stupid enough that you don't understand Swan?"

Well yes. But I wasn't about to admit that to him.

"You clearly don't, so don't try and deny it; I'll try to explain it," he had spoken before I could say anything in my defence and I glared at him through the inky blackness and wished a hole would appear and swallow him up.

"When I was four, my parents brought me a piano. I was shall we put it _promising _back then. Then when I was twelve my parents got me a dog, Rastus I called him. I loved him so much, I'd play with him everyday, then practice my piano. He _was_ my best friend."

He paused and I waited for him to carry on. His voice had wavered towards the end but maintained a bitter sarcastic streak, but when he said _was _his voice had lost all emotion and I couldn't help but spare a pitying glance in his direction.

"We could say I was a neek when I was younger, a bit like you were in high school from what I understand. The thing is Swan, you got away with it. I didn't, I wasn't at all attractive when I was younger. To put it blankly I was an ugly fuck. When I was sixteen Rastus died, hit by a car while I practiced my piano. He'd been distracting me according to my parents so they let Alice take him for a walk. A boy from school hit him; he swore it was an accident, but I new it wasn't. He was everything I am now, now I think about it; a womaniser, if you forgive the expression. I wanted to get him back you know? He killed my best friend, I wanted vengeance, I was foolish."

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and drew out a long breath.

"You can guess what happened, it became a game, I had something to prove, I was just as good as him. I joined sports teams, womanised. Everything he did I did better. It became a game for me. Then when we were eighteen things changed, we became friends, as well as enemies. One day I challenged him to a drag race, but his car had slipped, skidded off the road and into the trees below. His frightened face was the last thing I ever saw of him. He said once, before the race I was the only person he would ever do such a thing with. I'm a murderer."

He paused and I stared at him trying to understand why he was telling me this.

"You're the only person I've ever told. My childish vengeances lead to his death, though we were friends you know? I haven't been close to anyone since. But then I saw you on your first day. Exactly like him. The same terrified expression on your face as his was when I last saw him. You were exactly like him. He didn't try, but women flocked to him like bees to honey. Guys do that to you, he didn't really notice, neither do you. Please don't take it personally Isabella but I can't like you, you're to like him, even your personality is like him. I'm sorry."

A lone tear leaked from my eyes. I looked at him trying to catch his eyes, but his eyes stared at the floor and at the bit of carpet he was ripping to shreds. I tried to process the information; he didn't like me because I reminded him of some guy he had known who he had inadvertently killed? That was harsh, disregarding my own feelings entirely I looked at him, properly for the first time and saw he was just a little boy one who needed reassurance.

"Edward?" his name felt strange and unfamiliar on my tongue but I repeated it when he didn't look up, "Edward?"

He looked up his eyes blank and unreadable, tears shining in them and I made up my mind in instant. I flopped down next to him on the wall, the keys forcing themselves to the back on my mind.

"I'm nothing like him," and then I was kissing him and he was kissing me back. But unlike last time we didn't stop we kept going and nothing and nobody was going to separate us. All I knew was here and now, not the future because it didn't matter. I was his and he was mine. His lips were like a fire, a brand of heroin that I couldn't get enough of and my hands found there way onto him. One settled on his shirt pulling him closer to me, crashing his body to mine and the other mused up his hair. He was my life and I never wanted to let go, I never would. Nothing could separate us. We would be together forever, in this strange paradise where I could smell him and his scent wafted up my nose and into my brain making it foggy and my head start to spin.

Then we were separated in an instant and my new heaven had vanished. Reality was back.

His eyes were a dark green, clouded by lust; his breath was coming in short spirts. He removed a hand from my waist and ran it through his hair musing it up even more than my hand had done. I slid slowly off him so I lent against the wall again.

"I'll give you something Swan, you are nothing like him, and he would never have kissed me like that," the cocky grin was back on his face but it vanished again in an instance, "maybe I can try and be a bit nicer."

We were silent after that each of us lost in our own thoughts and neither wanting to break the silence that had fallen on us, because if truth be told, it was anything from awkward. It was nice, relaxing.

_What does it mean for us now? Is there an us? Because I am totally stumped._

_**Edward Cullen**_

I never planned to tell Isabella. It's not really something you can tell someone, that you killed someone, even though it was not with your bare hands. I am a murderer and I always will be. Yet she's given me hope, something I've been lacking for years. Maybe just this once there is something worth waking up for. Even if it's just to see her walking away from me.

She's amazing she really is. It's really remarkable to think of her, how much I hated her, then how much I wanted her, before finally I settled on needing her. She's a drug; I can't get enough of her. That kiss, words cannot describe it. It was like I was on fire and she was water, quenching me satisfying my hunger. But we can never be. We are to opposite, hate cannot outweigh love. We are not in love though. Love is liking someone and them liking you back. And how can Isabella like me? After all I have done to her; I am surprised she would even touch me. So how can we be friends?

We can't, I'll just have to settle for knowing her. Wanting her. _Needing her._

Because we can never be friends.

**End Of Chapter**

_I wrote this in one day. In about an hour. And the weird thing was I felt like a writer when I wrote, it just flowed from my fingers and before I knew it I was done. Nothing has ever been more gratifying. I mean it was sort of soppy, I hope you like believe it, because believe me those sorts of things do happen. Anyways I sent a chapter to my BETA, and I didn't get it abck within a day, and I really needed to update so here it is. Besides I sent the wrong one, this draft is much better. Sorry it took so long_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that smoking hot chapter, at least we know now why Edward is a bit of a wanker. I loved the bit where they were kissing I was listening to 'love song' while writing that. Brilliant song. _

**With huge thanks to:**

**Reviews**_**: **__Veetard, __Bella-Alice-Cullen95__ (X2)__, __BellaCullen2312__, __ThatAshleyGirl__, __Luvntwilight__, __LolaluvsEdward__, , __xxxafc__ (X2), __Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably__, __gracethebestestvampire__, __FallenAngel157__, __.x__, __Diana Holland__, __JessicaLeann3494__, __TwilightFan104__, *twilight*, __EdwardsGirl53__, __jenncrazyy909__, __ema666__, __kara2509__, __Annatr0n__, __SaveTheWolvesOfLaPush__, __ResidentEmo__, __MilesOfSmiles13__, __eduardo e lindo__, __I'myoursweetestgoodbye__, __DooDeeDoooo__, __future-impending__, __x-aly-x__, __Zoella De Vil__, __Sophia24__, __Pazzesco E Bello__, __starz,_

**Faves – 136**

**Alerts – 214**


	15. Denial The River

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title – Denial; The River**

**Chapter Quotes –**

_Ask me why I keep on loving you when it's clear that you don't feel the same way for me  
... the problem is that as much as I can't force you to love me, I can't force myself to stop loving you.  
~Author Unknown_

_Kissing is a means of getting two people so close together  
that they can't see anything wrong with each other. ~Rene Yasenek_

**The usual warnings XD**

**I still have a amazing beta - ****Losing Her Marbles1256**

_**Isabella Swan – February 1st**_

_It is often said that death is one of lives greatest mysteries. Then what the hell is life? Because surely if death is a mystery then life is something greater, because after all you never know what could happen. One word and you change the future, and anything that could be. Yet death, it is always going to be there in your future. But life is now, what you do. How you chose to make it. _

_I wish I knew what to make of Edward Cullen. He is the greatest mystery in my life. He's like an egg, waiting to be cracked, a confusing puzzle waiting to be un-muddled. A book waiting to be read. _

_He is just, a mystery. _

You know when you have those moments you wish could just last forever? Those moments that seem to perfect that nothing could ever ruin them. You think they'll last for eternity? While his arm is wrapped around you and yours is stroking his hair? I wish I could have one of them.

That's not a bad thing is it? To want and to need to be in love. I suppose if you take it far enough, then maybe you can reach the point of no return. Where your souls are interlinked forever and when he becomes your reason for living, when you find yourself unexplainably gravitating towards him.

Sometimes I suppose it _can _be taken too far. Maybe stalking is that.

But can you really be in love with someone who doesn't know you're alive?

I think the answer is yes.

Because I believe I am in love with Edward Cullen.

When I looked back at our kiss only a few days later I came to realise that I was a fool. Edward Cullen and I will never be any good together. Some people complete each other; they just make each other whole. Edward and I do not do that. They day Edward and I find _ourselves_ in love will be the day hell freezes over. Because we are too different.

While I believe myself in love with that arrogant two faced little twat, I doubt he likes me. He kissed me back, of course he did. But I've found myself a way out of that. He needed someone, and I was there, an easy target. Besides, what could a guy like him ever see in me, plain old Isabella Swan?

He's a God. In both uses of the word, he is Adonis himself. Then he is Hades, striking you down with a single blow, making you feel like you're drowning and no ones there to help you out. Because you got to close to him.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Alice?"

She gave me a worried look, "You've been zoned out for an age now, is something wrong?"

"Sorry, I was thinking," I smiled at her.

"Didn't hurt to much did it?" She smirked at me her eyes sparkling in amusement and I swatted at her but missed and my hand crashed into some poor passer by.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" my voice raised an octave as I glanced at the boy, no man, in front of me. His blonde hair was gelled back and I hid my distaste as I looked at him. But I felt my feelings spread across my face as I realised it was Mike, my sympathy and sorrow at hitting him vanished instantly.

"Oh no, Isabella everything is fine, though I was wondering if you would go out to din-"

"No, Mike!"

I turned away from him and did my best to ignore his pathetic face, he was just so annoying. Like a little lost puppy, only hornier.

"Carry on Alice," I murmured as we carried on down the walkway.

"Okay, I'll get straight to the point;" like hell she will "Do you fancy my brother?"

Okay I was wrong. Now do I lie, or say 'no Alice, I'm only in love with him. Well really either would be a disaster…but wait! She said do I fancy him, not do I love him. Ha!

"I can honestly say Alice with my hand on my heart I do not fancy your brother and I never will."

Ah, I am so clever I should be president.

Maybe I will be…......

_**An hour later, 9PM**_

You will not believe what Alice just said to me. She said that I have everything it takes to be popular except for my attitude. But surely if I don't have the attitude I don't have anything? I'm positive she was dropped on her head as a child, a lot. I'm being serious, if I don't want to be _in _then she should just let me be me? But noooo, she's Alice Cullen and she always gets what she wants. Bitch.

Currently, we are lying on our beds, just us; it hasn't been this quiet in ages. Well except for Alice sighing every now and then and rummaging through the draw by her bed trying to find some CD's. She's ignoring me. I tried to tell her that I didn't want to be cool and I was already getting enough problems without having to deal with being _in. _But noooo, apparently being in is everything and if I want her brother to notice me I need to be _in _of course, trying to tell her that I **don't**fancy her brother doesn't work.

Stupid freaking pixie.

"Alice please, just stop. I promise I don't fancy your brother and I'm perfectly happy the way I am," she gave me a 'yeah right' look and carried on turning onto her side, from her back, so she could get a better view from inside her draw.

"Look Bella, De-Nile is a river in Egypt. So Shut up!" I shut up and let her carry on.

"Avril Lavigne. No. Nickleback. Yes. Pink. Maybe, not that _God is a Dj _song though, that stopped being cool last year," she carried on mumbling to herself oblivious to my growing frustration.

"Alice, I'm serious!"

"And so am I. You want him to notice you then you will do as I say and go and call Rose and tell her to bring her music over with her now!"

She turned away from me ignoring me again and going back to her sorting, faintly in the background as I called Rose I could hear her saying, "Flo Rida? Hum. I don't know, I'll put it on the maybe pile just to make sure," I turned around to look at her my mouth wide open as I hung up on Rose.

"Ho Sider? Isn't that a drink?"

"Oh God, I will pretend you didn't say that."

She turned away from me again as someone knocked on the door; Rose didn't even wait for the door to open before barging her way in and plonking down on the bed next to Alice and helping her sort through her music, she paused after a second and said "oh Bella, be a dear and go to my room, and bring the big black bag would you?" The look she gave me was so stern when I opened my mouth to say '_do it yourself!' _that I found myself running out the room in my haste to obey her.

I didn't even want to look in the bag she had sent me to get on my way back; I knew nothing good would come from what was inside. By the time I made it back to the room, the bag was heavy after all, loud annoying music could be heard from within and I debated quickly whether running away and begging Jasper to save me. There wasn't really a point though, they would only drag me back and make it harder.

I was doomed.

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

This was not my idea of fun.

Alice and Rose have currently tied me to a chair while we play 'guess the music correctly or I make your wax more painful!' But I said before "how can I wax get more painful?" I was wrong. Apparently it can. Currently some really weird song is playing, it sounds like a duck being strangled. I usually love music, but this? No thanks I think I'd take waxing any day over it. If I'm honest, the spice girls are more my thing. Not this crap. I don't even get how this is classified as music.

_Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy, grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

"Alice? How can you save the world by dancing?"

"It's used to get people to dance Bella honey, you wouldn't understand yet…"

I did not like how she said the word _yet. _Remind me to not by her a birthday present.

_**Edward Cullen – That moment in time**_

Isabella never even noticed I was there. She never notices me at all. I'm not trying to feel sorry for myself, well I am, but truthfully I am only expressing the truth. Bella is a drug like heroin, only ten times more addictive. She's like my oxygen; she makes my day and life complete, even when I know she feels nothing for me. She walked right past me with that big black bag, it was almost as big as her and she tripped over right in front of her door but steadied herself buy grabbing the handle. Oh how I wish I could be the one to steady her. My darling Bella. Except she isn't mine.

People like Bella and I don't belong in the same world, she belongs with someone like Mike or Tyler, who will love her, more than I do. Originally she was just a conquest for me, but now, she is just so much more. I don't even now how it started, its like one day I woke up and I was in love with her. Sure I still can't stand her, but I need her. That's got to mean something, right?

I Love her.

But, if I love her, why do I keep hurting her?

Because I'm an idiot.

But I will change.

I promise I will, just for her. I just hope she doesn't try and change for me.

I'm outside her door now, what I wouldn't give to be able to hold her just to see her. I need to stop being a soppy coward and do it. I do wonder why they're listening to such crap though, I mean Madonna? Really? I never saw that as Bella's style. Oh well. I'll live I guess. After all if she likes it I guess I must too. I can only hope she doesn't listen to that rubbish to often. I'm not sure I'd be able to live.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

**End of Chapter – Review? Please?**

_Okay, a slow update. Please don't hate me. But it was my birthday on Saturday, I got rushed to A & E, with a dislocated shoulder, had swimming galas. Failed my coursework. So really, it wasn't a good week. I only typed with one hand, hence why it took so long. So I'm really sorry. Probably expect the next update around the new year. Merry Christmas. Happy holidays to you Americans. Oh shitty I just looked, almost two weeks, (hides in house while people attempt to kill her) I am so sorry, I will write the next chapter now! __**I am so sorry I kept you waiting though!**_

_Oh My God. Guess who just saw Twilight… freaking amazing. I couldn't even get up to pee. What did you think?_

_Another note, 4minutes is a really good song. Great for clubs._

**With huge resounding thanks to:**

**Reviews:** _BellaCullen2312__, inneedofsomethingoodtoread, __Pazzesco E Bello__, __Ellzie__, __Bella-Alice-Cullen95__, __Lovetwilightstories101__, __xxxafc__, __TwilightFan104__, __i luv the cute sexy vampire__, __I'myoursweetestgoodbye__, __juliaSwan__, __Zoella De Vil__, *twilight*, __mortitia3__, __.x__, __Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably__, rockythevamp, __gracethebestestvampire__, __x-aly-x__, __twiLight-fan1207__, __almak11__, __MilesOfSmiles13__, __Sophia24__, __Diana Holland__, __settingsunrisingmoon__, __JJ-000-JJ__, __dazzled94__, __JessicaLeann3494_

**Faves: **_147_

**Alerts: **_222_

**Remember the more reviews, the faster the update. After all you inspire me to write. I write for you. Not for me.**

**MissSiriusBlack-x**


	16. Drugs & Dancing

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title – Drugs & Dancing**

**Chapter Quotes –**

_You're my brand of Heroin – Edward Cullen (Twilight)_

_Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, _

_The things you are, the things you never want to lose. – The Wonder Years_

_**Edward Cullen – February 1st**_

_I didn't go in the end. I'm too much of a coward, after all what man wouldn't be facing Isabella Swan?_

_Especially one who loves her._

_**Isabella Swan - Valentines**_

_When I was younger my mum made me take ballet lessons. It's not hard for anyone who would watch the videos of me dancing to say 'God, she's shit!' I was a very uncoordinated child, I still am, but when you're growing you tend to be uncoordinated anyway. So suffice to say, a young Bella Swan attempting ballet was __**not**__ the brightest idea. Actually I didn't really hurt myself in the whole 6 months I did it, I only hurt others. Of course I grew out of that, I don't hurt others anymore, I just hurt myself. A lot._

_The thing is, even after my mum made me take Ballet lessons; I still couldn't dance to save my life. I look like a chimp on drugs. Dangerous drugs, because people know, or used to, that when I start dancing, you should leave. Leave is not really a good term, flee is better. Run for your lives. Women and children first! That's how bad my dancing is. It's almost as bad as my singing, but let's not go there. _

_When Rose and Alice finished their lesson in grilling me in music, they decided that the next phase was 'clubbing'. I summed it up pretty well for them 'no freaking way,' of course; it didn't work, so here I am. We __**were**__ going to go to a karaoke which would have been easier I think; at least I probably wouldn't fall over, even if I broke a few windows singing. But it all changed when they heard me sing. I think Alice's words were 'God noooo!' then she jumped on me and shoved a hand over my mouth. _

_In my defence I had told her I was bad._

So here we are, at a club I mean, which is amply called 'Sex On The Beach,' even though the nearest beach is about 20 miles away and no one is having sex…yet. But still, I think it's a good name for a club, it really inspires you. At least that's what Alice said. Personally, I have no idea what she's talking about. When I said 'we' I didn't mean 'we' as in Alice, Rose and me I meant 'we' as in Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose and me. And we, at the moment mean me and Emmett. Rose has entered a drinking contest, she's winning. Jasper and Alice were dancing. Though I wouldn't really call it dancing, I'd call it sex with clothes on.

Emmett's watching Rose, which is giving me a good chance to eye everyone else in the room. Alice said to start near the middle then if I get shot down I can work my way down then up again, but also if I'm shot up I'm showing I don't have the balls to try and start right up there. She said only sluts do that. By the way I was talking about the looks of the guys you dance with, not where you dance on the floor. When Alice explained this to me again as we entered earlier I thought she meant levels, because theirs two levels to this place. But apparently she didn't mean that. Apparently.

Oh. Now I'm on my Larry. Emmett's off to pick a fight on Rose's behalf. How romantic. It makes me sick. So it's just me sitting by the bar watching Alice and Jasper dance. Great. I must look so cool. Oh, Jasper and Alice have stopped dancing, their just yelling at each other now. I think anyway. I can't hear it's too loud.

"I didn't picture you as the clubbing type Swan," a loud voice in my ear said.

"I didn't picture you as the sober type Cullen," I shot back and he smiled crookedly at me.

"Care to dance?"

"With you?"

"No, with the bald fat guy," he gestured behind him at a really, and I mean really fat guy, who at that moment burped so loudly that I could hear it and I was a good five meters away from him.

I smirked at him, "I'd love to dance with him, he's just my type."

Cullen's eyebrows rose, but he said nothing, only a sour expression appeared on his face.

"Edward, I was joking," I said quickly when he didn't seem to cheer up, he smiled at me and made to turn away, "Edward?" he turned around again his expression hopeful and I found myself saying "I like your shirt."

He nodded shortly before turning away and walking right into the crowd on dancers.

Aghhh! How the hell does, 'I'd love to dance with you Edward,' come out as 'I like your shirt.'

I am the world's biggest idiot.

I like your shirt?

Honestly what is wrong with me?

"HOW OLD AM I?!" oh shit, did I say that out loud?

"Approximately 7,823 days old."

"_Mike GO AWAY_!"

I can't even remember what time it is, all I know is that a lot of time has passed since I yelled at Mike, and he's still trying to get me to dance.I haven't even danced yet, though I did see Cullen snogging some blonde girl, it looked like Jessica. But I'm not sure. Speaking of Jessica I haven't seen her around much, she looks fatter as well. Maybe she's pregnant. But ew, who'd have sex with her, except Edward, but he's desperate. But moving on, he seemed to have got over my rejection of his pretty quickly. Wanker. Though maybes he used to it…okay, that so isn't true. Anyway I'm sitting here back at my spot at the bar, five special drinks later. The drink is called 'Sex On The Beach' and is apparently full of alcohol, not that I've noticed all I know is it tastes nice, and I'm having a shit ass day. And Mike is _still _following me around.

How many times must I stab that guy?

I don't want to get to drunk, turning the moment back to my drinks, but surely one more won't hurt?

**Edward Cullen – An Hour Later**

I won't lie and said it didn't hurt when Bella rejected me. Of course it fucking hurt. But carrying on. She rejected me and now she's dancing around on tables. She's not only dancing on the tables, she dancing on the freaking tables with some random guys hands all over her.

What the hell?

When did that happen, why wasn't I freaking told.

I'm going to kill Alice, this is all her fault.

I should go and get her.

**Half an hour later**

"Seventy eight bottles of beer on the wall seventy eight bottles of beer…." So this is why Alice didn't take Bella to a karaoke club. Thank Christ for that. She's more out of tune than a dying cat. They say love makes you think the other person is perfect, well right now; Bella Swan is far from perfect. Her voice, so sweet and kind normally, is loud and obnoxious. Not to mention she stinks of beer and lynx.

"Bella? Honey? Do you want to help me? Yes? Can you find the key to your room?" It's so a good thing that the club is so close to the campus, otherwise it would probably take years to get Bella home.

"_Hick!_ You have such pretty eyes Edward," oh dear God save me, "_hick! A_nd such nice strong hands and arms."

Thank God we're in the room now.

It's easy to get her into bed, I don't have the balls to ask her to go and get changed, it would take all night and seeing her in this mood she'd probably try and rape me, I'm not complaining far from it. But still. She'll be fine sleeping in what she's wearing.

Just as I'm about to leave she reaches out and grabs me, "Edward? Don't leave me? Please?"

It's hard not to look at her, so I quickly find myself saying "Yes, I'll stay Bella."

I made to move over to the corner of the room but she stopped me again saying, "Edward? Could you lie with me?"

Oh God.

"I shouldn't Bella," that was the wrong this to say.

"Is it because I'm ugly?" tears are flowing down her face smudging her already smudged mascara.

"Far from it Bella," I paused, but she doesn't seem to believe me so sighing I make my way over to her bed and lie down with her, pulling her gently into my arms and the last thing I new was her turning around and pressing herself into me and falling asleep giving soft light snores.

**Isabella Swan – February 15th**

There were not many things I could remember from last night when I woke up this morning. One of them was me drinking more than one more 'Sex On The Beach' another was Edward taking me home, and finally him lying down with me.

"FUCK!"

Ouch. That hurt, bad bad _bad _headache.

Pause.

Re-wind for a second.

Edward lying down with me, of course that would explain the toned chest I currently was pressed into and the shoulder one of my hands was resting on, and the leg thrown casually over mine. The first thought to pass through my mind was _Whoa, this is comfy_. This was soon replaced with, FUCK!

Oh God.

_Oh God._

Oh Shit.

Okay, breath in and out, and in and out. Nope not working.

"Bella? Stop moving please, it isn't helping," his whispered, we were so close I could feel her words hit me.

Ah shit.

I am never ever going near alcohol again. Ever.

"Edward, we didn't do anything did we?"

"Ahh Bella, of course we did, we had wild passionate sex multiple times. I'm really hurt you don't remember," I turned to face him and he wiped a fake tear from his cheek but he smirked at me and my wild burst of panic at the thought of having sex with _the Edward Cullen _vanished to be replaced with…longing?

I am a seriously messed up child…adult.

Seriously messed up.

Okay what to do. My head is buried in Edward's chest, which doesn't have a shirt on. I could have sworn he had one on last night.

Ahh well.

When life gives you lemons, suck on them, so when life gives you a topless Edward Cullen you lean back and admire it.

**End Of Chapter – Review?**

_Okay, well firstly. The age of Bella I went for her being born on 13th September 1987. So that is correct, for the 14th of February 2009. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it was updated like super quickly. Super quickly. Think of it being updated quickly so that I could get another chapter before Christmas, and to make up for such long delays._

_Okay so some of you are probably thinking 'why can't Bella sing?' truthfully it's for selfish reasons. I hate Mary Sues. So Bella is pretty, but shes not stunning, she can't sing because I don't want her to be able to. Besides, she can't have everything it's __not fair. She got Edward. _

_Anyway, the last chapter, I woke up and had almost 60 Emails. Freaking hell. You guys rock, especially you lot of started at the beginning and reviewed every chapter (__FRK921, __Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar__)__. How do you do it? _

**Thanks, once again to:**

**Reviews: **_xxxafc, x-aly-x, starfishgobo, ema666, .x, __I'myoursweetestgoodbye, lovesdavid23, Samantha-Girl Scout, TwilightFan104, Vengeance6661, twiLight-fan1207, amzzm, Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably, JessicaLeann3494, oceansfire, twilght lover122, FRK921, Zoella De Vil, Sophia24, settingsunrisingmoon, mrsjaspercullen95, i luv the cute sexy vampire, SaveTheWolvesOfLaPush, dazzled94,__ *twilight*, __MilesOfSmiles13__, __EdwardsGirl53__, __Pazzesco E Bello__, __Darkhottie06__, __dreamzofhope__, __kara2509__, __Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar__, __TeamEdwardcozJacobdon'tsparkle__,_

**Faves: **_162_

**Alerts: **_239_

**All your reviews made me laugh. I needed cheering up. So thank you.**

**MissSiriusBlack-x**


	17. Food Fights & Kissing

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title – Food Fights & Kissing**

**Chapter Quotes –**

_That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying "As you wish",  
What he meant was, "I love you." And even more amazing was the day  
She realized she truly loved him back – Narrator A Prince's Bride. _

_Loving someone that doesn't love you is like reaching for a star.  
You know you'll never reach it, but you just got to keep trying - Unkown_

**The Usual Warnings – Major Kissing **

**I still have a amazing beta - Silver The Lion-Tail1256**

_**Isabella Swan – Saturday night March 16th -Cafeteria**_

_I feel to be in love must be a very pleasing thing; of course, it is undoubtedly more pleasing when you are loved back. Sometimes I feel I should shout out to the world 'I love Edward Cullen,' other times I feel I should say instead 'Fuck you Cullen!' Pretty messed up huh?_

"Swan, you are a messed up child," Edward smirked at me across the table.

A few months ago I would have taken offense; I probably would have cried or done something equally as embarrassing. But now? Now I was mature, I guess. Well, mature wasn't exactly the word I would use for it as at I just flicked some peas at Edward across the table then blamed it on Emmett. So no, mature wasn't the right word. I'm not sure if there _is _a right word for it, I'm more grown up I can even talk to a boy now without wanting to go and scream 'Mommy!' every time they come over, but I'm still shy. I banter with Edward and Emmett where as before I used to take offense and no one would joke around me. I guess in a sense I am more mature. In a sense.

"I resent that, Cullen," I flicked my eyes down to his spoon which was loaded with peas which he had obviously pinched off my plate seeing as I was the only one with peas, "It seems the pot is calling the kettle black."

"Yeah, well guess what?"

"What?"

"I don't know!"

This is exactly what I mean, we don't argue anymore, we just bicker pointlessly, and actually I think Alice and the others rather preferred it when we were fighting. But that's tough luck for them, because I like this new Edward and I'm not going to change him for the world. So much has changed in a month. I do still love him, but what's the point of loving someone if they don't love you back?

Love is a horrible thing, it makes you vulnerable, you give someone your world and in a second they can take it away. You can try to build up defences to keep them out, you could wear a knight's costume to keep them out and then you give them a chance. And they wonder in and tear you apart; they give you a smile, maybe help you up when you fall and everything changes. That person is your life, your reason for living. Of course they didn't ask to be your life. Love is like a demon, more powerful than life itself it gets inside you and eats away at you till you have nothing left, but your thoughts of them. And then they say the inevitable 'we should be friends' and your heart is shattered into a million tiny pieces. It hurts, it hurts so much that you wish you could imagine it, because it's inside you, it's in your soul. It is you.

I need to stop loving Edward Cullen, because he is my demon.

But what if I can't?

_What if I don't want to?_

The others seem to have noticed my thoughts, maybe they're shown clearly on my face. I tried to smiled but it's always useless.

"Sorry, I was thinking," My voice speaks of its own accord and I could almost hit myself, I am an idiot.

"Did it hurt, Swan?"

I scowled at him, and his face flushed obviously worried he'd pushed me to far, smirking I turned my face to my food, no longer feeling particularly hungry, "Not as much as this will Cullen!"

A handful of mash potatoes hit him squarely in the face.

There was a pause, possibly the longest of my life; no one in the whole room appeared to be talking then,

"This means WAR!!!"

Scooping a pile of mash in his hand, he flicked his arm back and it shot forward but missed smacking Alice straight between the eyes.

"That's for making Bella have mash, Ali'."

There was another pause, but unlike last time this one was tense, it seemed to stretch forever and then.

"Edward, you are dead," Alice's hand shot back and forward and then a plateful of raspberries hit Jasper straight in the torso, "Oh God! Jasper, I'm so sorry!"

"You're dead, Pixie!!"

A feral grin snuck onto Jasper's face and an entire plateful of foot went flying towards Alice who threw herself at me and together we went toppling to the floor, and as though in slow motion I saw the food hit Jessica Stanley straight in the chest.

Another long pause.

"FOOD FIGHT!" screamed Emmett and then food was flying everywhere.

I watched horrified as even the neeks stood up and grabbed handfuls of food and threw it at Emmett, who in turn retaliated. People were rushing in from outside, stopping and then trying to run back outside again but being stopped by the fighters who would hit them with food, causing them to want revenge. I felt an arm wrap around my waist as I sat horrified on the floor and I was pulled to the side, under the table we had been previously sitting at, as a plate full of Sheppard's pie hit the spot where I had been sitting seconds before. I turned to face my saviour preparing to thank him, but stopped with my mouth open as Edward Cullen pulled some of the food of his jacket and smeared it across my face.

"Cullen!"

"Swan!" He mimicked my voice to perfection.

"You're going down," and then I threw myself at him, well as well as I could considering he was so close to me. I landed on him and we rolled back out from under the table and flew across the wet floor, rolling as we went. When finally we came to a stop, he was on top of me both of us breathing heavily. He looked at me, and again his gaze seemed to travel through me, burning a hole into my skin and I knew I would never be able to look at another man again. He was all I wanted.

He leaned down, and I tilted my head towards him further, to allow better access. My eyes closed automatically and my mouth opened slightly just encase I was right and he was going to kiss me. There was a pause as I felt him shift closer to me and then his lips softly pressed against mine.

It could have been years I laid on that floor with mashed potato smudged across my face and food under me, my arms automatically went around him. One settled on his back pulling him closer while the other ran through his hair, messing it up even more than possible. His tongue swiped against my lower lips, asking – no begging – for entrance and seconds later I aloud it and he battled for dominance with me. Our tongues danced together and I jerked suddenly as one of his hands caressed my cheek, running across my face before stroking my hair almost lovingly. I didn't know where his other hand was, but I guessed dimly that it was probably holding him off me, on the floor keeping his full weight off my stomach.

Then there was nothing. Nothing running through my hair and no ones mouth working against mine while their tongue battled with mine, only air. My eyes opened slightly and I registered dimly Edward was still on me, gazing down on me. His eyes swept over me and I was suddenly aware that I had food covering me and I was probably flushed and panting heavily. My eyes looked over him quickly, his hair was mussed up, his lips were puffy and red, clear he'd been kissing and I remembered blushing how I nibbled on them when finally I had submitted to his tongue. He looked positively delicious and I licked my lips again, a sight his eyes seemed glued to. His eyes moved away when I stopped though and settled staring directly into mine and they crinkled, and I knew, though I didn't look away from his eyes, that he was smiling. I read them carefully searching for an emotion, a particular one humour, friendship, appreciation, lust and maybe, just maybe a bit of love?

"Excuse me?"

My head snapped up with a loud creak and I swore. My eyes travelled around, it seemed the food fight had stopped as everyone instead chose to gaze at Edward and I, still on the floor and both still in compromising positions. I caught sight of Alice's face in the crowd a smirk making its way onto her face, Jasper was next to her his arm wrapped around her waist possessively. What had I missed? Rose stood a little way away not a speck of food on her, but a glare forming on her face as Mike Newton tried to inch closer to her.

There was a crowd around us. We were the reason everyone had stopped.

"I knew it! I knew you were shagging you little slut!" Jessica's voice cut across me and I felt the happiness on my face ebb away.

"Jessica, shut up!" murmured Alice shrugging herself away from jasper even though he tried to catch her and she danced across the floor to me, shoved Edward off me and pulled me to my feet, "I'm sure Bella didn't even agree to it!"

"Uhh, Alice?"

"Not now Bella," she hissed at me eyes flashing to Jessica and back to me, "I'm going damage control!"

"But Alice!"

"Bella shush!" she glared at me out of the corner of her eye.

Glancing around helplessly, I saw Emmett glaring daggers at Edward as Jasper held him back with Rose, but both of them stood glaring at him to. Any second Emmett was going to shrug them off and pulverise Edward. I couldn't let that happen. I glanced around my eyes settling on Edward I tried to shake my head, but he turned away from me and made to walk away through the crowd. No, he was not going to walk away from me.

"Alice please, you're wrong!"

"Bella shush" she didn't even turn away from Jessica and I felt my frustration build as she carried on talking to Jessica "– I have no idea what you were thinking Jessica, but it is quite clear that Bella did not agree to it!"

"SHUT UP ALICE! I LOVE HIM!"

_Ah shit._

**End Of Chapter – Review?**

_Now that was a cliff hanger. Want to know what happens? Review. _

_Happy New Year! I hope you all got what you wanted for Christmas. –Screams- I got an iPod touch. Think I've broken it already though._

_Okay so, 'marsh' around half way down, is basically mushed up potatoes. Very nice. _

_**I got a Wii and Guitar Hero on Tour- Silver**_

_Not to long updating, really all things considered. Though you would not believe the amount of times I had to re-write the chapter. I just couldn't get it right, it was so frustrating. Ah well it's up now, let me know what you think. _

_FAQ's  
_**1 ) How long does it take you to type everyone who reviewed?  
**Well really, not that long I re-read the reviews and then paste the name from the review, so only roughly about fifteen minutes. Besides you guys are so worth_ it._

**2 ) How many more chapters?  
**At least around ten, maybe more.

**3) How close are Bella and Rose?  
**Not very. Truthfully it's mostly because Rose is dating Emmett, they don't really have anything in common.

**4) Is fit the same as hot?  
**Yeah it is. Hot though most people I know use to describe a boy in general, fit would be their body

**5) How long did it take you to figure the days, how old she was?  
**Okay. I got my friend to do it. Because I am so shit at maths it's not funny. 8 percent in my last test. Don't even ask how.

**Thanks to:**

**Reviews: **_i luv the cute sexy vampire, Veetard, Luvntwilight, Pazzesco E Bello, YaYa920, jenncrazyy909, Darkhottie06, BellaCullen2312, settingsunrisingmoon, twiLight-fan1207lions-lamb-4ever, Edward'sGirl1218, xxxafc, starfishgobo, Magic Thief, .face, NanMcD, Samantha-Girl Scout, ema666, EdwardsGirl53, JessicaLeann3494, 4everbellaxedward, IloveEdwardNotJacob, oceansfire, Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably, JASPERxHALE-YES, FRK921, g1ngersnap, .Emo, luv2read134, Kleintje88, TwilightFan104, IamTwilightGirl, , x-aly-x, mortitia3, I'myoursweetestgoodbye, sasunaru-lover1029, Luvntwilight, xox-Smiley-xox, Zoella De Vil_,_fanpire4ever12, __NiColiee_

**Faves: **_183_

**Alerts:**_266_

_**Thanks Again,**_

_**MissSiruisBlack-x**_


	18. A Vanishing Trick

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title – A Vanishing Trick**

**Chapter Quotes –**

_Me and my heart we got issues  
Don't know if I should hate you or miss you  
Damn I wish that I could resist you  
Can't decide if I should stab you or kiss you – Issues, The Saturdays_

_Indifference is the strongest force in the universe.  
It makes everything it touches meaningless.  
Love and hate don't stand a chance against it. - The Snow Queen_

**Usual Warnings, You should know the drill by now.**

**Beta thanks, again –**

**Bella Swan – March 16th**

_Oh holy Jesus. _

_You know that reminds me of 'the life of Brian', whenever anyone says Jesus, I automatically think of it, I was like brought up on that film. Its Emmett's favourite. Absolutely brilliant, Monty Python were geniuses. Unlike someone I know…. Anyway I might as well tell you about it, basically it's about this guy who from birth was mistaken as Jesus. It's like a twisted version of his life, he gets chased by his followers, and when he drops a shoe they get all obsessed with it. And he's part Roman. It is the funniest film ever. _

_Ah crap. _

_Side tracked again, this is starting to become a problem with me. I should just like never watch T.V or listen to songs or anything ever again because people just get really annoyed with me whenever I get sidetracked. _

Okay so this is the most awkward thing I have ever experienced. I can totally relate to Brian in 'the life of Brian' when he wakes up and opens the window and he's naked and everyone stares at him, it's exactly like that. Only I'm not naked. Or a man. And I just confessed to love Edward Anthony Cullen.

So really, it's nothing like Brian's life.

But you should get the jest of how embarrassed I am feeling.

It's not like there's even a silence anymore, there was when I said it, you could have heard a pin drop, but now everyone's talking at once and no one will shut up. Edward's staring at me like I'm crazy and Emmett's starting to break free of Rose's and Jasper's grip. At least Alice looks happy – well, happy isn't the correct word – satisfied would be a better term for it.

Very satisfied. And smug. Very smug to be exact.

Anyway, back to the more _pressing _problem. Edward. With all the chaos going on he had successfully slipped himself in next to me without my noticing. I glanced at him as he sidled closer to me and my breath hitched as his hand found mine and he toyed with my fingers as he observed the scene around us. He didn't say anything for what seemed like hours, though in reality it was more like a few minutes. His fingers tightened around mine once and I grasped him back, never wanting to let go, knowing that without saying anything he was telling me how he felt.

And guess what?

He loved me.

I felt a grin sneak its way onto my face even though I struggled to keep it down. My heart rate increased, and I blushed, typical really. Stupid body can never do anything right.

"Did you mean it?" his breath tickled my ear as he bent down to my level, my stomach lurched and once again I blushed, even deeper, as I remembered the food smeared across my face. I made to rub it off but his hand caught mine when it became clear what I meant to do. He pulled it back down keeping both our hands laced together causing my body to automatically turn towards him, "You look cute like that."

You know in those films when the man and woman stand so close to each other, the woman has to take a step back to look him in the eye properly? Edward and I were like that.

And that's when it hit me.

He loved me.

Edward Anthony Cullen, beautiful god loved me, plain old Bella Swan, whose butt is the size of Atlanta and whose chest is non-existent. Wow.

I guess that dreams do come true.

**April 25th**

And so the days dragged into months and the months dragged into years. Well, not technically, but it sure felt like it. I've never been happier, or fuller. Not like when you eat at big fat bacon sandwich full but rather my life is full. I have everything anyone could ever want. Mmm, thinking of that made me hungry I wonder what's for lunch, recently Edwards taken up cooking its -sort of weird - but nice. I've never met a man who could cook, Charlie would eat out every night if he got the chance and Emmett… its better not to mention what happened the last time he tried to cook, I think he set a tea towel on fire. That's like the best thing he's done. He is hopeless.

Anyway, I'm sitting here in my room, technically its mine and Alice's room but who really cares? She's usually with Jasper and I'm usually here with Edward, so it all works out. So Jasper and Alice go to his room and do God knows what – you know considering how much they hated each other you would think they would take their relationship slower, but no their probably in there behaving like rabbits, if you get the jist of what I'm saying. Edward and I stay in my and Alice's room, we don't do half the amount of stuff that Alice and Jasper probably do, but to be honest I don't really care because I'd rather take things slow and know he care about me, though I know Jasper loves Alice, than rush into things I'll regret.

I'm not even sure I'm ready for it, because to be honest, I know Edward loves me, but he's never said it. I say it all the time and he just squeezes my hand, and I know he does, but I don't want to do anything until I'm certain. I'm certain about my feelings for Edward. But, he's done so much, so many people, I want it to be special, I guess I'm sort of worried I'll just be another notch on the belt.

**April 27th**

Alice is the most mucked up child I have ever met, really that's not saying much, I have been a little sister to Emmett for almost nineteen years. But still. Do you know what she did? She stole, yes I say _stole _my boyfriend. I haven't seen him all day, all she'll say is 'he's busy' like that's meant to help. I don't think their doing anything because A) Alice has been with me all day and B) that's incest. But still, I want Edward. I haven't been apart from him for over a month now, it's hard, I've seen him every day and now it's almost midnight and I still haven't seen him.

And I doubt I will.

God I really need to cheer up I sound like Rose on her period. And trust me, that's depressed, God I thought one time she might actually kill herself she look so sad. Then I worked out it was her normal expression. Not that she always looks like that, just when she's pmsing. I probably look like it to, but who really gives a fuck to be honest?

Probably no one.

Anyway, no Edward! That's more important than anything to do with Rose, not that Rose isn't important. But still. Maybe I should go looking for him? But what if it's something to do with me. God I probably look like a right spastic, I am so glad no one can see me. I'm lying on my bed, my legs stuck out at odd angles, my hair isn't even brushed its like this little bomb, because I fell asleep with it wet and tied in a bun. So it sort of puffed out when I let it out this morning, maybe it's a good thing that Edward isn't here.

"I swear Bella if you don't open that God damn door right now I am going to kick your ass to Texas and back!" Typical Alice, maybe Edward's back to if Alice is. "No, Edward isn't here; he's talking to Jazz about something." Well my life sucks.

I guess I should open the door for her; clearly she didn't take her key with her. Figures she'd make me do all the hard work, but what would she do if I wasn't here? Did she ever think of that?

Once she was in the room I asked, "What would you have done if I hadn't been here?"

"Got Jazz's key off him."

"Jasper has a key?"

"Yeah, he's got mine, because I can never find it."

That's so unfair, so Jasper gets a key and I'm not even sure what him and Alice are to be honest, and my boyfriend can't have one. How unfair is that.

"Oh, Edward said he was sorry he couldn't be with you today, but something came up and he'll talk to you tomorrow."

Something came up; he couldn't text me because _something came up? _Okay, fine. I'm calm but, we tell each other everything why can't he come and see me? Well I guess I'll just have to go to him, won't I?

God I can almost imagine Rose saying 'God, clingy much?'

But really it's not, is it? Well I don't see it that way, I missed him, end of story.

**Five minutes later **

Okay so Edward is in, or Jasper is at least. I've been here for around maybe three minutes now and I still haven't knocked, how much of a fat hairy coward am I? Just a bit?

Okay, a huge fat giant bit.

But maybe I shouldn't ask him? It would be like a bit awkward.

"_Why didn't you come and see me today?"_

"_I was busy."_

"_With what?"_

"_Sorry can't say."_

"_I thought we didn't keep secrets."_

"_This is important."_

Oh yeah. Because that won't be awkward, I should just really go in seeing as I can't get up the courage to knock. Yeah I'll do that.

**End Of Chapter – Review?**

_**Important Note**__ – I may have to bump up the rating to 'M' because I re-read the rating guidelines and if anyone complains, I am toast. Strong language should be kept in 'M' so yeah. Please let me know if you would still read if I pushed up the rating. _

_Confusing words non British people might not understand – Shagging = having sex. __***chuckles*- Silver**_

_Anyway, you'll be pleased to know I fixed my iPod and found my lost tweezers. I spent a whole week looking for them, and guess who had them? My father. What the hell. My eyebrows looked like bushes for a week because of him. Aghhh, parents. Hence why the chapter took ages to do, because I couldn't see through my eyebrows XD also I sort of lost my mojo, I just couldn't get into it and I am sorry for the wait. _

_I know it was a terrible place to leave the chapter but I couldn't think. Give me a week and a half I swear the next one with be up. _

**With gigantic thanks to:**

**Reviews: **_xoxKatieSxox, KageArai, babylopez2008 (X6), YaYa920, Darkhottie06, xxxafc, gracethebestestvampire, 20angels, xox-Smiley-xox, kara2509, Veetard, NanMcCullen, .x, Dreamcast girl, JASPERxHALE-YES, taylaacheer7, annmarie, Bella-Alice-Cullen, EdwardsGirl53, Siriusly-LOLing, cgcopyrighted, Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably, Reviewer, Luvntwilight, luv2read134, (nameless), Sophia24, juliaSwan, FRK921, selena, sarah12345, emmettxoxo, Diana Holland, oceansfire, , AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt, Zoella De Vil, SPiDERMONkEY-LOvE, x-aly-x, Ashley1010, mortitia3, TwilightFan104, Fabienne, starfishgobo, acemckean, RebeccaMarieCullen, lions-lamb-4ever, Renesmee Cullen x, twilighter93, Samantha-Girl Scout, BellaCullen2312, FallenAngel157, entertainme, JessicaLeann3494, loverggirl, Dems16, SophiieB15, PessimistWhoIsOptimistic, *twilight*, xx sandy xx, becca, Pochacco906, Edward'sGirl1218, ChicagoFlyer, flawless-lips, Pazzesco E Bello, Bookits, readerchick12, entertainme_

**Faves: 223**

**Alerts: 307**


	19. Tearing Apart

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title – Tearing Apart**

**Chapter Quotes –**

_The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden,  
A dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it.  
You and you alone make me feel that I am alive.  
Other men it is said have seen angels,  
But I have seen thee and thou art enough. ~George Moore_

_Forget The Times You Walked By,  
Forget The Times You've Made Me Cry,  
Forget The Time You Held My Hand,  
Forget The Sweet Things If I Can,  
I Can No Longer Pretend,  
I Have To Remember Now That You're Just A Friend" – Author Unknown_

_Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love,  
All the pieces fit but when your heart gets broken,  
It takes a while to get everything back together. ~Author Unknown_

**Usual Warnings **

**Thanks to;**** Silver The Lion-Tail1256**

_**Isabella Swan **_

_When I was younger Emmett always told me to keep my fat ugly nose out of things that didn't involve me. Great confidence booster that was, calling my nose fat and ugly. Then going to high school and hearing it all again, oh you cannot begin to imagine the joy. _

_Of course I was sure anything to do with Edward would involve me seeing as how we were 'together, naturally I was right. Oh how I wish I'd been wrong. I am so fucking nosy it's untrue. _

_You know when you went to Prom when you were younger and it was almost to cliché to lose yourself in that moment? Part of me was sort of hoping that maybe I would lose myself tonight. How wrong I was. How stupid I was to not see anything, most of all what was in front of me to begin with. I am a narrow minded bigot, who only ever thinks of herself. I am a narrow minded bigot who just lost the only thing that wasn't a piece of shit in her life._

_Well done to me._

_Sometimes I just wish I could lose myself in time, so I could go back and change things. Maybe change what happened in high school, maybe decided not to come __**here **__ maybe go somewhere else, where I may not be as happy, but then at least my heart will still be together. _

_Life sucks._

It had been one hundred and fifty six seconds since I had shut that accursed door and run down the corridor and ended up tripping over a rug and I haven't moved since. I really hope no one sees me; I must look like such a sad twat. Just lying with my face pressed into a carpet which probably hasn't been washed since before I was born. God knows what's happened on _this _rug.

I don't even want to think about it to be honest.

Anyway, you probably want to know why im laying with my face pressed into some old rug. So basically, I went to Edwards room to talk to him seeing as how I hadn't seen him all day, and I was worried, like any good girlfriend should be. Of course I don't think I'm his girlfriend anymore.

After all, why would he want me as his girlfriend when he can have Jessica Fucking Stanley underneath him?

…

Exactly, there is no way he could want me when he has her. After all, I know she's no stunner, but she has something about her that makes people look at her. I always thought it was because of her chest… who cares though?

Who fucking cares?

Certainly not me.

Not now.

God it smells here.

_**Edward Cullen – Minutes Earlier**_

_No. Just No._

You would really think that when you say 'fuck off Stanley' the person would get the message? Apparently Jessica didn't and instead thought it was me 'playing hard to get.'

I can't even think of a word to describe it apart from wrong.

This is just plain and simple wrong.

God I'm glad Bella can't see me, so glad. You would think to be honest that a 6, 2 or however tall I am male, would be able to get a girl almost a foot smaller than him off. But apparently Stanley has been eating something which makes her weight about four hundred stone. Okay maybe four hundred is a exaggeration, around two hundred perhaps.

"Jessica, please stop uhh, licking me?" That was not meant to come out as a question.

"Oh come on Edward don't tell me you don't want me," oh good she's backing away. Is there something wrong with her eyes? She keeps like fluttering her eyelashes, it makes it look like she's going blind or something.

God what a strange child.

Now she's nibbling my ear, how the fuck did she work her way up to my ear?

Really it's not the point all I need to do is to get her fat ugly ass off me before someone opens the door, like now.

Oh God.

Oh my God.

Oh my fucking God.

Could my day get any worse?

"Bella! Wait!"She didn't she turned and fled, "Jessica get the fuck off me!"

And then I was running, no flying after her, and then a dead end. Which way? Left or right? Oh god. Which way?

Left.

She's not here, where is she?

I think I've lost her.

_What have I done?_

_**June 3**__**rd**__** (2 months later) – Saturday **_

_**Isabella Swan**_

_Fucking peachy._

I often, these days find myself wondering what I did to muck everything up. Whether it was my fault, I mean it has only been around 5 days but still, what did I do? Was it me? I wish I knew because then, maybe if I did, I would be able to put whatever it is im feeling behind me and be able to move on in my life. Not that I want to.

To often these days I think about what may be; what has been and what always may be. I know what happened, I know what's happening now and I know what may happen. These are the things I know.

I know I loved Edward Cullen and even though he never said he loved me, I do think that maybe part of him did love me. Even if it was only a small part.

I know that at this moment in time, I haven't socialised in two months and I'm worrying my whole family. I also know that I'm just stupid feeling sorry for myself. I know that I will probably always love Edward Cullen.

You won't even believe which bit hurts the most. It's not the fact I still love him even after he cheated on me and broke my heart and never came after me. It's not that I'm worrying my family. It's that _he's _missing and hasn't been seen in ages.

Because I'm still in love with him and its tearing me apart.

I just want to know he's safe. How messed up is that? It reminds me of my friend back in high school, she loved this boy but he never looked at her and then she realised that if he was happy she would be to, because she only wanted him to be happy. But I can remember watching as it tore her apart, and I know I'm not half as strong as her.

God I sound so depressed, I guess I am.

I need to cheer up its not fair on my friends and family.

And so for the first time in two months I raised my head from my pillow and really looked at the world. And it shocked me. Everything seems brighter than before, like someone switched on the light. Strange and curious. It still cant distract me, nothings here to, I haven't spoken to Alice in months or Emmett. Or anyone.

I've been alone.

And it's no one faults but my own, it couldn't be his, its all mine.

I wonder what Edwards doing.

I ventured outside a few minuets ago, I'm walking down the corridor now, and Alice would be in Rose's room now probably. It's to quiet out here I can here everything go on in the rooms. Everything yet nothing because nothing matters to me anymore.

A laugh grabbed my attention, "Your such a bitch Jess, you broke her you know, for what? Petty revenge." I know that voice anywhere, Angela. The one person who hasn't treated me like something that might break any second.

"But it was worth it, she thinks Edward cheated, and he's mine now," that nasal voice is definitely Jess.

"He's not yours. He'll always be hers, and when he finds out how bad she is, I would hate to be you," the door I was next to opened and Angela exited, and turned away and walked down the corridor, to her own room.

She didn't even notice me.

_Hope._

**End Of Chapter – Review? **

_Oh lets aim high. 700?_

_Please?_

_I know it took ages, once again, but it was snowing. And come on, once every 20 years? I think I can be forgiven besides; we lost our heating, which is like Kama, so ya know. _

_And I lost my mojo again, I got it back but I had to go swimming and when I came back it was gone. I was not impressed. And then I didn't know if I even wanted to carry on with this story any more, I am sorry. _

_But I never leave a story. _

_Please forgive me?_

_Edward will be back, let me know what you want me to do._

_Thanks once again to:_

**Reviews - **_PessimistWhoIsOptimistic__, __Bella-Alice-Cullen95__, *twilight*, Veetard, __JessicaLeann3494__, __ObsessiveTwilightDisorder__, __, __gracethebestestvampire__, __oceansfire__, __xxxafc__, __LovedByEdward__, __Pazzesco E Bello__, readerchick12, __HeartBreaker1023__, __YaYa920__, __Sophia24__, AV, __xox-Smiley-xox__, __taylaacheer7__, __Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably__, __fanpire4ever12__, __JASPERxHALE-YES__, Karen, __BellaCullen2312__, __Edward'sGirl1218__, __edluver09__, __I-Wish-For-Wings__, __twilightlover44__, __acemckean__, __luv2read134__, __Dreamcast girl__, __babylopez2008__, __Pochacco906__, __Ashley1010__, entertainme, __1901__, __summerlover11__, __Luvntwilight__, __AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt__, __MelissaTheTwilightFan__, __Renesmee Cullen x__, __NanMcCullen__, __juliaSwan__, __TwilightFan104__,_ _pinkdogsarehappy1__, __whattheforks_

**Faves - 245**

**Alerts - 326**


	20. Anxious to Matter

**Never Been Kissed**

**Full Summary - She's never been hip, never been cool, never been in. . . . . . until now. Now in college, Bella is given a chance to be what she's always wanted, by a certain Alice Cullen. Alice does it as a favour, for their friendship, but what happens when Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire decides he rather likes the new and improved Bella Swan? Sparks zoom off, and tempers fire up, of course. Will be VERY loosely based on the film. **

**Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, and it never will be. The OC's will be mine, but will be strongly based on real people.**

**Warnings – The following story will include: some swearing, mentions of sex, and crude jokes. Nothing smutty. Characters will keep some of their talents, just in milder form, like Jasper will still be able to calm people down easily. And Edward can tell what people are thinking. Will be staying rating T.**

**Chapter Title – Anxious to Matter**

**Chapter Quotes –**

_Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love.  
- Albert Einstein_

_Not anxious to die sir, just anxious to matter – Rafe MacCawley, Pearl Harbour_

_I've had my heart broken, and it's not fun. But I'd rather have my heart broken than break someone else's heart. -Josh Hartnett_

"_Do you want me to tell you something really subversive?  
Love is everything it's cracked up to be.  
That's why people are so cynical about it.  
t really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for.  
And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more."  
—Erica Jong_

_**The Usual Warnings – I suggest you listen to 'I can't hate you anymore' by Nick Lachey while reading the 'few hours later' text. Totally ironic.**_

_**Thanks to my Beta; **_**Silvern The Lion-Tail1256**

_**Isabella Swan**_

_To be honest I doubt I have everything right but you know, I'm not sure I really care, if he doesn't want to talk to me then that's his problem right? Because I'm not the one whose been hiding, that's all him. _

_I don't want someone to love me, though it would be nice, I just feel like I want to matter to someone. To have someone who cares about me for no reason other than they love me. I don't want them in love with me, because that's just too much trouble but I do wish I would have someone who thought I mattered to them. _

_I suppose really I should thank Jessica, without her I would never have realised what was happening, and how much of a bastard he was. _

_So thank you Jessica._

_But still, maybe I was better off not knowing, because that way I could still have been happy. _

_Ah well, as Alice says 'on with the show.'_

"You want me to what?!"

"Isabella my darling best friend, if you ever want to get over that prick you need to show him you are over him," Why do I have a bad feeling about this? A very bad feeling.

"Alice, how is dressing me up as a prostitute going to help me get over him?" Okay definitely wrong choice of words. Very wrong choice of words. Ew.

"I don't want you to get over _him. _I want you over _someone else_."

I swear Jasper isn't giving her enough.

"Oh for God sake. Fine!" I'm so tired of arguing now, maybe this will help, I mean what's the worse that can happen?

_**A few hours later**_

I have got to learn to keep my fat hairy mouth shut. Wait. Where did I get the hairy part from? I'm pretty sure I don't have a moustache. But if I did, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't matter because to be honest it's not like anyone notices me anymore. But I'm pretty sure they will when they see what Alice has done to me. I look like a hooker, worse than that I look like a _cheap _hooker. As soon as Alice gets back I am scrubbing this off, she said if she saw me without it on, when she came back then she might never talk to me again. Not that I think it would be a loss but I'm pretty sure it would be because to be honest being Alice Cullen's friend is a _lot _trouble than its worth, though I do love her.

She's gone out to pick up Jasper, but she did promise to be back soon. 10 minutes later I'm still sitting here.

Alice left the radio on right and guess what song it's playing? Nick Lachey's _I Can't Hate You Anymore_. I swear this would be the perfect breakup song; it pretty much sums everything up. Way to make a girl feel better, but the thing is I'm not even sure I can be bothered to turn it off. But this song is so depressing its going to make me cry and smudge my makeup and then Alice would probably eat me.

Oh, funny at the whole 'Alice eating me thing' imagine Alice eating me. Oh my god, she's like half my height and less than half my weight.

_We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what you're looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore.  
...I can't hate you anymore._

If only it was a girl singing.

Yeah, I am definitely switching it off, way off.

"Please leave it on," I know that voice. That deep voice, with a hint of humour, and fear? Yes I know that voice very well. Edward Cullen's voice. The sort of voice a girl dreams off a guy having…if you dream of that sort of thing. Not that I do…much. I'm probably hallucinating; there is no way Edward would be here. He left me. He is not going to come back.

How I wish he would though. God. I miss him.

"I miss you too, Isabella."

Ahh shit did I say that out loud?

"Yeah you did."

"Bastard."

He doesn't even try and deny it, so it must be true.

"I'm so sorry Isabella," god I love the way my name sounds coming from him, just perfect. Everything's perfect when it's from him. He is perfect.

But sorry? He cheated on me. Well he didn't did he? Angela told me he didn't. But still.

_You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what you're looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore._

_Sometimes you hold so tight,  
It slips right through your hands.  
Will I ever understand?_

This is so fucking ironic. Totally fits the situation doesn't it?

But it's true.

I can't hate him anymore.

Lord knows I want to.

I really want to.

"I'm sorry to Edward," crap and now I'm crying. Great. Just perfect. Alice is going to eat me.

"You have no reason to be sorry," he twists his words slightly trying to hide the disgust at himself, but it's almost too easy to hear through it. After all, he's never been a very good liar, or very good at hiding anything –from me at least. "I am so sorry Bella, I promise it wasn't me."

I sigh, because this is going to be hard to say isn't it? I hate admitting I'm wrong – a trait I inherited from Charlie.

"I know it wasn't," I'm still not looking at him. My face is facing the radio, while he stands behind me, a good few feet judging from the sound of his breaths. Time to turn around. Oh. It's like looking at a God. A heartbroken God. Someone who could take your heart and never give it back and you wouldn't even care. I can tell he's confused though, his silence is like a question just hanging on the air, something that I should answer, but I'm too scared to, but I am going to have to, eventually so now's a good time. Right? "I heard Jessica bragging to Angela a few days ago."

Silence and then, "but you didn't come and tell me what you'd heard?" There's anger in his voice now and to be honest I don't blame him.

"No, I guess I didn't."

"Why?"

I've tried to hard not to explode I really have, but I guess all the emotions I've been controlling for a few months have finally bubbled over, "God damn it Edward! I loved you, and how do I find out how you feel about me? I walk into your room when you've got your arms around some other girl. How am I meant to feel? Even though I knew you couldn't have done it purposefully. _You still did it_. You didn't even come after me! And you know what the worst part is?_ I still love you!"_

Well now I've said everything I do feel a bit better.

He's moved forward now, looking down on me his face is inches from mine

"I suppose it wouldn't change anything if I told you I love you?"

He's wrong.

It would change everything and I'm pretty sure he knows that.

"It would change everything." My voice breaks at the end of the sentence and a tear runs down my cheek and I make to rub it off but he's there already his finger catches it his hand under my chin. And he doesn't move it.

And then he's kissing me and it's like he never left.

We're together now and that is all that matters.

"I never didn't love you my Bella. From that very first day, I wanted you; you were everything to me right from the beginning. I've loved you ever since that God damn food fight," he cracks a smile at me and I grin back – the first in months.

_**End of Chapter – review? Pleasee?**_

_Jesus, you probably all thought I'd died. Well I didn't. I am sorry it took so long, but I changed swimming clubs. I am soo happy. So yeah I had to get settled there and recharge my sleeping pattern e.t.c. And my mojo still isn't there. But I swear the plot bunnies are coming back!_

_Ahh and that song is amazing, it is my official break up song. Yeah I know how sad is that? You could also try listening to, Lemar – if she knew_

_Okay guys, I just wanna say thank you to all of you, saying I'm a good writer which isn't really true. But I'll just agree with you for the sake of it. But please, don't flame. It does actually shatter a authors confidence. I know I've done it. But I do it constructively, don't just say 'it's rubish' on chapter 19. Because then if you've read this far…it can't be __**that **__bad. Right?_

_I know it was a pretty short chapter. But it seemed like a good place to end it._

_**With huge thanks to:**_

_**Reviews: **__Krissey Cullen, AliceCullen1901, Bella-Alice-Cullen95, Cullen, luv2read134, x-Divzz-x, Luvntwilight, NanMcCullen, YaYa920, needia13, mrsjaspercullen95, taylaacheer7, JessicaLeann3494, , Veetard, oceansfire, xoxKatieSxox, *twilight*, gracethebestestvampire, impsish_smile, TwilightFan104, AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt, japhY, HeartBreaker1023, JASPERxHALE-YES, MilesOfSmiles13, Dreamcast girl, Bhekie, IamTwilightGirl, RebeccaMarieCullen, Edwardsgirl53, cutie41, mikacullen16, Sophia24, Pazzesco E Bello, x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x, babylopez2008, Ashley1010, topazxx, Lovelyshakirababe. Renesmee Cullen x, Edward is my only love, 1901, entertainme, xox-Smiley-xox, TwilightLoverxo, Pochacco906, Angel1224, settingsunrisingmoon, , 4everbellaxedward, pinkdogsarehappy1_

_**Faves: 262**_

_**Alerts: 369**_


	21. Important Notice

**Please read the following paragraphs!**

_Okay, so I am so sorry but I think you're going to have to wait a few weeks for the next chapter. Please _**DO NOT **_give up on the story. I _**will **_update, just give me a few weeks. I've got my first round of GCSE's soon, end of term exams, got to redo English coursework which I bombed. _

_So please, do not give up on this story. _

_I'm also stuck with ideas, so if anyone wants to drop me a review or message with story ideas I would be really pleased, I don't want the story to end and hopefully neither do you, but to keep it going I'm going to need you guys to help me. _

_Thank you,_

_MissSiriusBlack-x_


	22. Sorry

Hey guys,

I promised I would update and finish the story but now, consider it finished.

I didn't want to force you to read chapters that I didn't really try because I couldn't get it ready and it's not fair to keep you waiting.

So the story is now over, anyone who wants to know how it ended – in my head at least – so should pm me.

I am sorry.

Thank you all for reading till the end and sticking with me.

XD

MissSiriusBlack-x


End file.
